An Eternal's Mate
by ImpoliteLover
Summary: She was lost in a world she couldn't unfold. She's adopted into the Swan's family. Her non-caring ways gets her noticed. Her sister blocking her path . She isn't normal as far as she know. Soon her heritage will be reveal as for the dangerous course she has to face.
1. New Swan

I don't own Twilight, just my OC Menah. Also, this is my first story so no judgment only advice. And little by little I'm redoing each chapter, or editing it. I know I still might have some mistakes. But never mind that.

* * *

My parents were the only thing that could really comfort me. My hair curled just like my mom's and I laughed when dad had shaved his head. They also told me how smart I could be, but just nodded my head to them because I didn't know what they meant then.

So now I was too young to do anything. I couldn't move fast enough to help them when he came. My parents had me on the couch at the time of the attack. I was playing with my panda bear when a man with a bruised covered face entered the house from the back. Instantly I alerted them with a loud cry and they turned to see him. However, they were too slow and had been flown back as he swung a wooden staff at them. Mom was throwing balls of light along with dad. And the disfigured man was too, but his light was dark and gloomy. The fight was too much for me and my tears clouded my sight.

I heard them scream for me and next seen my parents lying in front the couch. Their bodies were broken and blooded. I saw his movement and I yelled at him. I was blinded by a light coming from my small chest and towards the evil man. He tried to run, but was too late. He somehow vanished. At my age I should've been happy to have powers like magical beings. However, seeing the body of her unmoving family took it away.

My memory of my parents teaching me how to get help came to mind. I was a fast learner with a gift for being taught something and learning it in one day. I headed to the knocked down phoned and called for the police. My sobs weren't helping so ended up quickly saying my name and told them my house address.

They made it here a couple minutes later. Their faces were baffled at the people covered in blood on the floor along with a young girl with bushy hair crying. They took the scene in and came all the way in the house. A cop came and got me with the others heading over to my parents.

"Hello there my name is Charlie. Can you talk?" He asked me as he took me outside and stopped on the porch.

I nodded, "I'm Menah Wisadon," my young voice paused. "…will my mommy and daddy be okay or will they be with my grandma in heaven?"

He looked crestfallen as he said," They will be in heaven watching you with her." He finished awkwardly and let the medic check me for injuries when the ambulance came.

A different cop asked me what happened, but when I was finished he told me to be serious and told me to stop telling stories. I had temper problems for one so young. I simply yelled at him and called him a bully. They couldn't figure out who did it with the description I gave them. Whoever did it was long gone.

I had no other family to take care of me since they were all gone. My parents told me about them, but I knew that I could never see them.

Charlie the Cop had decided to adopt me though. I overheard him speaking with another cop about paperwork.

It took some time for him to actually get me. He would visit me in the foster home and tell me about his family and friends. He made me feel less sadden about my situation.

**Swan's**

Living with the Swans wasn't what I expected. My family was happy and we had so much fun. Charlie and Rene would fight, but I don't know what about. And Bella was just weird and never had fun because she was clumsy. She probably thought that she was too old to play with me even by a few months. One day I met Jacob when he and Billy came over. I rather play with him then sit through my adopted sister's awkward way of her playing.

Charlie would bring me over to La Push when he got the chance. I eventually met the Clearwater's. Sue and Harry would let me play with Leah. She's three years older than me. I couldn't wait for the one in Sue's belly to come and play with us. I would have sleepovers with Leah. I just didn't know it would end so fast.

One night we woke up to them fussing. She said she don't want to be stuck here. Things became hectic when she came into the room and started to pack our clothes. I refused and ran to Charlie and held onto him. He kept me close as Rene loaded up her car and took Bella with her. My choice wasn't helpful for them. With Charlie working as a cop he wouldn't be able to be there for me. I was devastated. He took me in for only so long and we get separated like that.

Over the years Bella and I would go to Forks in the summer. One summer she decided she hated it and didn't want to return. I thought that was selfish of her to have someone love and she turns away from them. Some strange man came and took it all always from me in just minutes, but of course my choice was my own.

When I got to the 11th grade I decided to move back before school starts. And with the small job I had in Phoenix, I saved up for a decent car for when I make it back in Forks. I would be happy one way or the other and I couldn't do it here. I had to go back to my home town even if it brought back those nightmares. I have nightmares from all of the damage that I've experience down here.


	2. Book and History

I came back to Forks two weeks before school started. I had enough time to settle in. I walked in the airport looking for Charlie. He spotted me first since there weren't much people here. I smiled so big my face come have come off. I didn't get to come this summer from Phoenix, so I really missed him. I ran towards him and jump into his arms. Charlie could be awkward, but when I was around he didn't act that way around me. He and Bella are just too much alike.

I laughed, "Hi daddy. I'm so happy to just live here now." My enthusiasm put him off a little bit. Like he wasn't expecting me to be happy, albeit I told him I wanted to stay with him.

"Hello Pumpkin." He said while helping me with my bags, "How was the flight?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Completely boring. But enough of the small talk." We got into the car and headed home. "I know how much you like to do all the manly stuff, so why not help your daughter get a car."

He looked at me and nodded. He knew my fond of Jeeps. "After that jetlag gets outta your system, we can go to a lot somewhere."

We arrived at my old home. Dad said he had a surprise for me when we put my bags in the living room. He headed upstairs and towards the attic. He knew I was confused, but he went on and pulled the attic door. We climbed the stairs to my new room. The ceiling was high enough to walk under. The walls were painted blue with a white bed set. It included full twin size bed, a nightstand, dresser with a wardrobe and a bookshelf.

The next minute Charlie was wrapped in a hug. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." I let go, "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

He looked around the room refusing to look at me, "I couldn't keep you in Bella's old room since you won't be able to share it if she ever comes to visit." I nodded my head.

He left me to unpack my suitcases and went to finish work. I was taking out my books to put upon the shelf when I noticed a worn, brown book. It had an E wrapped around in vines. It looks like it held a hundred pages. I turned to open it, but it was sealed shut. I put it down to finish putting up books and clothes.

**That Night**

I was on my way to bed when I heard a window blown open by wind. I turned from the stairs to the kitchen window. It was swinging back and forth. As my hand moved to touch it, whispers outside caught my ears. I looked out to see anyone, but people were in their homes. I knew in scary movies that you shouldn't do that, however I could get stubborn.

My body went against it and walked to the door and my hand turned the knob. It opened and the whispers got louder. They led into the woods across from the house. My feet guided me to the edge where I can hear the words clearly.

_She is one. The last of Old. Hidden in secret for great faith. Where hope lays and truth told. _

A light was shined through the trees and I covered my eyes to wake up in my bed. It felt too real, it had to be. I stared at the ceiling of my new room_. _A feeling of mystical power sent a shiver down my body. I got out of bed to see mud covering my feet. _I knew it._ Things were going get crazy. The question is when.

**After a week in Forks**

Charlie brought me to a dealership in Seattle and we got my now dear car. A Jeep Wrangler '01. And it was blue. I should really stop with the blue. So to celebrate dad took me to La Push to see Uncle Billy. It really has been so long after seeing him. Every time I would come to Forks I would stay to myself and Charlie.

In front of Billy's house I was nervous. I wonder if he would remember me. Charlie knocked and waited at the door. When it opened I didn't expect to see a guy my age. Oh Jacob. I forgot about him. Not really. I just wasn't thinking about it. I remember everything that happened in my life. Even them… Those thoughts are for another time.

"Hey Charlie. And -"His eyes widened, "Menah! How long it's been?" He came to hug me and I returned it slowly.

"Um like 2-3 years at the most." I looked behind him to see Billy. "Hey Uncle Billy. " I bended over to hug him. He smelled like woods with fried fish like always.

When greetings were over we sat in the living to catch up to each other. With Jake now 16 and was still going to school on the reservation. He also worked on cars. He said he would show me the ropes one day. I also learned that his sisters left and went to college.

When it started to get dark Billy and Jake said they had a bonfire on for tonight and invited me. It put me off a little considering it was a family thing. However, I convinced dad to let me stay and drive back home when it was over.

At the beach they already had fire going with a crowd of tanned, dark eyed, haired people. My nerves kicked in now. I haven't meet anyone expect for Harry one time when we went fishing with Charlie. They had men with no shirts on and a couple of girls. Lost in thought I didn't realize I was sitting and Jacob nudged me.

"Wake up Me. Dad's about to tell us some tribe stories." He told me.

He told us stories about his ancestors turning to wolves to protect them from the cold ones. When I thought it was over he told us he had one more left.

"The tribe it's also known for protecting humans from cold ones. There's legend saying shape-shifters also protected human like beings with powers different from each other. They would blend in with humans, but stay from society. In return they would provide us with medicine for the sick. Only reason the strange would need our help was from their people. Some of them would accept the ways of living, but others would rule to destruction upon the humans. Believing to be superior they would challenge each other. Good vs. evil. The battles were constant. Eventually the good one, however they were left with so few. Those decided to go into hiding. They hide from the most powerful against them. He was left to seek revenge. The shape-shifters never heard from one. They were left to only wonder about The Eternals."


	3. Birthday Sickness

I try to get each chapter longer as I go, but I'm not used to typing so much. If you have any ideas or want to join in just message me. I wanted to skip school and bring in Edward, but first put more things in about Menah and what she likes. And Charlie can be a little OOC. I would be awkward if Bella was my daughter too.

* * *

To this day I couldn't stop thinking about that tribal story. I've been in school for five months now. I met my two and only friends Ryan and Candice. We are all in the same grade too. Ryan is funny and dramatic. He's the type of friend you need when you're in a bad mood. And Candice is loving, but she'll give it to you straight. She would tell you what you need to know. They are the only people I can tolerate at that school. I know it's a small town, but do you really need to gossip.

My first day I didn't bother with talking to anyone and I didn't even want to hear them try to make friends with me. My class is Government class was first thing in the morning and I would try so hard not to fall asleep. I did listen, but history can make me tired. Second period I had Spanish which was a good class. I caught onto it fast. The writing was better than the speaking. Then I had English. It's my favorite since I want to be a writer and give people something to read. Gym was not for me I was nicely shaped already, but I wasn't all that fit to be running. Calculus sums up one word, hate. And Biology 2 wasn't as bad as Calculus.

Before we knew it my birthday was here. I'm a December baby and finally made 17. Not to mention we are out on break. I felt like I was too young. When I woke up I was hot like with a high fever. My stomach even felt like it was in knots. I looked to my alarm clock to see that's its midnight on the dot. I went to stand up, but fell to the fall with a loud _thump_.

Charlie came up the stairs when I was still on the floor for a few minutes. "Menah! What happened?" He rushed out as he pulled me from the floor.

My knees were weak, "I don't know. I feel awful." As we talked he helped me down the attic and stairs. "Where are we going? I'm still in my pjs."

He put on my coat then his. He picked me up seeing I couldn't walk. The next thing I know a pain pierces my head. A scream rips out my throat and dad jumps. I stopped after five seconds and dad looks like he seen a ghost. He couldn't even get his words out. He speeds out the drive way and to the local hospital.

No doubt that I fainted because I woke up in to the half morning sun. I heard the same whispers but it was saying something else.

_The time has come to rejoice them joining to one. Are you destined or a failure?_

It keep repeating up someone came into the room. I jumped out the bed and held out my arms. I still felt sick, but my body went to defensive mode. A doctor stood before me. He was new here. If someone so handsome lived here teen girls would always talk about him. The pale skin, blonde hair, and gold/honey eyes. Yup, Candice would have said something about him. He was startled at my speed, as was I, and stared at me.

I put my arms down as the exhaustion hit my body. The floor was catching up to me, but an arm stopped me. I glanced at the doctor as he helped me lay down.

"I'm sorry about that. I don't where that came from. It's not every day a teen's birthday is messed up by some break down. Can you tell what's wrong?" I went straight to the point.

"You're vitals seem fine. Nothing can explain what happened. You're blood came back clean, however, it also contained something I never seen before." He looked to the wall then to his clip board. He asked questions and mark stuff down on a sheet.

Something about him had me interrupt his writing. "You're new in town right. I know you are or I would have to dread going to school as the girls would drool. This is a small place and gossip helps them from starting riots from boredom." I paused then said, "I hope the nurses are being too girlish. That can get annoying. Beauty can be a blessing yet a curse."

Amusement was dancing in his eyes as he chuckled. "My family and I moved here three days ago. I was transported here. And who would I be to let anyone down, although I'll have to decline any invitations since I'm married."

His response had me out right laughing. I stopped to ask his name. Carlisle Cullen fitted him. I must really be getting out of that shell. The doctor was changing my IV when I bought up his family.

"I have a wife along with two girl and three boys my wife and I adopted. A house full of teens can get chaotic, but I love them and we make it work."

A picture of my real parents and me picking leaves from my bushy hair came forth. It was in November and we had run outside to play. A sob left my mouth before I could stop it. I refused to look up and turned to face away from him. It happened so long ago. Memories of my past would always hit me every now and then. Even that night when they were killed. The light and the stranger disappearing.

Doctor Cullen left me to myself. That's the last thing I wanted right now. Minutes passed by and a knock was sounded at the door. In came Ryan, Candice, and Dad.

Charlie came up and hugged me tight and said, "Don't ever scare me like that again." He pulled away. "But Happy 17th Birthday."

Dad had a wrapped present on the floor I hadn't noticed. It was blue and silver and huge, along with two other boxes, one was medium size and the other a little smaller.

Ryan stepped up and said, "You have to open mine up first. No disrespect Chef." He handed me a red one with bananas on it that made me laugh.

I moved the ribbon and ripped off the paper. An old shoe box was shown. I sent Ryan a glare. He waved back to the box. Opening up the top I nearly chocked. There was a pair of Alice in Wonderland heels. We saw them on the internet when we were obsessed with the movie. They had 3D art of roses and leaves, a key with a chain watch, and a teapot.

"You're welcome. It took me forever to make someone make a copy for you." He nearly fell as I jumped up to hug him.

"Thanks a bunch. I was not expecting this. They look exactly like the pictures." I said and put the shoes back.

I picked up Candice. It took only a second to open it. It was a book, but not just any book. It was an old one I been searching for at stores and libraries since I was in Phoenix. It was a book of old fairy tales, myths, and legends. It was from the UK and I would look for a copy everywhere.

"Candice you got to be kidding me. How did you find this? I've been pulling my hair out to find this." My heart rose from the excitement.

"Well my Papa lives in London and I asked him to do some research. He owed me anyway. He found one of the old copies at an auction and brought it," she explained.

I almost cried from the gifts. I couldn't ask for better friends. And surely wouldn't.

Dad slides his box closer so I can open it. My fever and headache was at the back of my mind. I only took the top part of the wrapper. The box was open. I unfolded the lid and looked inside. The heart monitor hooked up to me went wild for a second. Inside were my family possessions. Digging around I found personal items like jewelry, books, it also contained letters with bottles. Bottles that looked look like they had…liquid in them. A pendant that glowed with a white substance was at the top. A picture of my parents made me start to cry.

With my eyes on the picture I said, "Dad, where did you get this?"

"When I went to get your clothes, I decided to keep the important stuff at the house in case someone wanted to steal out your house." He paused. Hesitantly he said, "Next year you are suppose to see their lawyer about their Will. He told me you are allowed to see it when you become of age."

I nodded my head. A moment passed. I shook my head deciding to enjoy the rest of my birthday. The doctor came back and told use I can be released today. Candice helped me back into my clothes and we drove the Swan's residence to spend the time in a carefree environment.

* * *

Was it too much or not enough? Please leave a review for any adjustments. I've never written a story like this before and I hope my readers are enjoying my work.


	4. Meet Edward

Thanks for reading my story. I really am happy to have anyone read it. I hope to become an Author and have people all over to read my material. My readers put hope and joy in my heart.

* * *

Her Christmas break was fun. She had visited Rene, Bella, and Phil. We actually did fun things together. We watched movies, cooked together, which was a disaster, and went to Phil's practice and played ball. They even gave her presents. Rene got her a flower print dress with leggings and ankle boots. I got Rene a bracelet with small sapphires in it. Bella and I were such book warms were got each other gift cards to Barnes and Noble. We all might not be close, but they were family.

On Christmas she was back in Forks. Charlie and Menah had up the tree and drank cocoa while watching old movies. She had given him a new fish hook. She knew he loved it when he first seen it. She told him she didn't need anything since my birthday was just over. I've been feeling different since then. Not mention the other I broke a lamp when I was watching a scary movie. The point is that I didn't touch it. The lamp was two feet away from me. It was even worst when I had decided to try and pry that book open.

I sat on the edge of my bed as I gripped the old, worn book. It felt as if it pulsed under my fingertips. Not want to keep this waiting I put my hand over the cover and open it with ease. My eyes flashed to the first page. In big, script the word _Eternals_ was written.

The book began to shake and smoke came from underneath the floor and covered the bottom of the room. The book floated into the air and the pages turned and stopped in the middle of the book. It was blank until words appeared on the page. _Welcome Eternal Menah Wisadon. _

**Edward's Arrival**

Ryan almost killed them. He told the girls that he could drive, she shouldn't have listened. She was happy to have sat the back. I know Candice was frightened from Ryan lack of skill. She jumped out the car as soon as he parked. Menah was stumbling when she bumped into a short girl. She had a short, pixie cut hair. And pale as ice with bizarrely gold eyes. Although I paid more attention to the cold dead feeling she had around her. It wasn't that strong though. Anyone could tell she was a perky one.

"Sorry. My friend is a crap driver. My legs are a shaken." I quickly spoke to her.

She laughed. It sounded like soft bells. If that was even possible. She said, "It's okay." She was going to turn around and leave, but she complimented my outfit first.

I had high waist black, shorts with a long sleeve, white crop top, and thigh-high socks and ankle boots. It wasn't really my style anyway. I wore t-shirts and flare jeans with chucks. Candice said it when well on my figure. She would constantly compare she petite size to my curves. Yes I had a D cup size and a wonder butt, as she would put it; I just never thought to show it.

Ryan was laughing as he hopped out the driver side and Candice ran over to hit him repeatedly. I grabbed my black bag and button up jacket out the backseat.

"Ryan you're an ass. You can no longer see my car unless I see a license." I spoke formally to him.

I sobered up and stopped laughing at Candice and told me, "Come on Meme. We all can't drive perfect."

Candice snorted, "We all can't drive like maniacs either."

They stuck their tongues out at each other. Shaking my head the bell rang and we head towards our separate classes. I wasn't really paying attention to my classes at first. My head was spinning and my heart race. Even the white pendant that was shaped like a small 2 inch tube was burning against my chest, thus not harming my skin.

Entering my English class I took my usual seat at the back. In here we had partners, however we had an odd number and I chose not to have one. Working with someone else can be distracting anyway. More students filled in the seats. My face pointed towards the ceiling and began singing the sandman song again. I ignored the increase of speed my heart was doing.

To say I was startled was an understatement. My heart stopped and started back again slowly. My head clearly up. And that damn necklace cooled down. A chair moving had me turn my head to the right. He was completely handsome. He gave off the same feelings as that short girl. They both had pale skin and gold eyes. Opposable he has a bonze color hair. I just wanted to hear the voice that belonged to the body. _I couldn't talk to him he wouldn't even want to be friends with me._

I felt something stir in my lower stomach. His smell drifted up to my nose. He smelled similar to the woods. _My panties are getting wet!_ Now that never happened before. I haven't held feelings to anyone like I want him right now. This was embarrassing. In the corner of my eye I could see him lean his head towards me and breathe in. I don't even want to know. Without realizing it we spent a great deal of class taking glances at one another.

"Ms. Swan." My head snapped up to the teacher. "Yes?" I called out.

She smiled knowing I was lost in thought and said, "You'll now be partnered with Mr. Cullen."

She walked around explaining a three page essay on a book to our liking. It was due in a month. Enough time to read a new book and then write about it. I almost choked. In the state I'm in now I don't even know if anyone can hold me back when I'm continuously around him.

I turned towards him and said, "Since we are working together from now on we might as well know each other first names." I held out my hand, "I'm Menah Swan."

"Edward Cullen," he said as he shook her hand.

Menah looked Edward straight in the eyes. Out of nowhere her stomach twisted. She felt as if the heat was turned up. She actually felt lust. Edward saw the look she was giving him and his eyes widened. In private she might went go ahead and tackle him down. Too bad she was in school because it was very tempting. My face heated up and I got and headed for the front. I told the teacher I had an emergency and ran for the bathroom.

**Edward's POV**

As I entered my English class I smelled the most intriguing thing. It wasn't blood, but them. After talking with the teacher she told me to sit in the empty desk in the back. The smell got stronger as I walked to the back. An old song ran in the semi-loud classroom filling with students. Next to my new desk was a beautiful girl I've sight eyes on.

She was dark skinned with long, bushy hair. Her eyes were brown with golden flakes. Her lips were full and pouty and she has a medium size button nose. She was singing and looking towards the ceiling as I sat down. I must have startled her because she jumped. Her heart rate was beating fast then slowed down. We stared for a moment not saying anything.

My attention was focused on trying to hear what she was saying. Her words were jumbled, but I heard something along the lines of _panties_ and _wet_. I subconsciously took a deep breath and leaned closer her way. My fingers gripped the desk. I can tell she was incredibly sweet between her legs. _Stop! You cannot think like that. _I got control over my thoughts and soon actions.

The teacher woke her up from her thoughts announcing we were now partners and had a paper to start on. She introduced herself and held out her hand, which I shook.

When she looked completely at me her heart beeped faster. The room grew warmer. Her face turned to one full of lust. It made me grow hard and I swallowed some venom. As she noticed what happened she left the room. She left me hard and curious.

**Back to Menah **

I stayed in the bathroom until it was time to leave. I decided to leave gym after Coach announced it was a free day to do what we want. The hairs of my neck rises and I moved to see who was watching me. To my far left was Edward. He was staring at right at me. He even had the nerve to smirk. Like he knew what was going on. Not wanting to stick around I left and stayed in the library to read that bizarre, floating book. I haven't look at it until now. It stayed under my mattress.

A bookcase stood in front of me as I took a seat at an empty table in the back. I pulled out the book and looked around to see if anyone could be watching. I opened the book to the start of the chapter. The chapter title_ Beginning of an Eternal's Power. _I knew I was one, no matter what I was one of them.

The bell for lunch had rung and I jumped out the chair. Realizing what time it was I packed up the book and went to the cafeteria. Candice saw me and pulled me over to the line.

"So how was your day? I saw you running out the gym when the new guy smiled at you." She spoke excitedly.

I picked up a sub sandwich and said, "My day was fine. And nothing is going on if that's what you're implying."

We headed to our spots in the corner between the windows and a wall. "Oh please. I know you haven't been in a relationship with anyone. That doesn't mean you should ignore the hottest guy that walks into our school doors."

I laughed and sat on the table next to her tray. "That's not why I was running." I mumbled. "And who said I was ignoring him. I just wanted to read instead of sitting inside a sweat smelling gym."

She didn't have time to retort as Ryan stood in front of me. Ryan hugged me dramatically yelled, "My love. You dare leave thee for another."

I spread my arms and replied, "But how can I possibly stay with a man who can never satisfy my needs. You cannot even keep it up."

Candice was laughing at our show while others either stared or laughed. I didn't care. Ryan makes me happy and I show my really self with them. He moved out the way, grabbed my sandwich, and got a big bite. My eyes landed on Edward a few tables down. I could feel the familiar heat buildup. The other Cullen's were talking, but stealing glances at us.

Not once have I had confidence. It hit me like a tidal wave. I swung my leg from around Ryan while he was still at my food. I made my way towards the Cullen's, but kept my eyes on Edward. My hips swayed making Edward's hungry gaze look at them. The table had grown quiet and held their breaths.

"Hi everyone my name is Menah." I turned to Edward, "One day we need to decide on a book and start our essay. You can call me when you make up your mind."

I took out a pen and grabbed his cold hand. I didn't even flinch. My mind was in a daze. I wrote my cell on his palm. My lips reached his ear, "I prefer to be called at night. It gives me… something to think about."

Edward did a barely noticeable shiver. He said, "Fine. I'll call you soon."

I smirked and walked back to my table where Candice mouth was hanging and Ryan clapping for me.

The rest of the day went by fast as I thought over what I did. It wasn't like me and I didn't want him thinking I was easy or anything. I intend to read that book to tell me why my life was spinning down the drain.

* * *

Over the weekend's I can write more words to each chapter so that my readers can have something to look forward to.


	5. Lustful Introductions

In this chapter it will get steamy. We know that Menah have these strange feelings for Edward. And the closer she is the more her other side get loose. And my favorite character throughout Twilight is Jasper. So I want them to be good friends.

* * *

Later that night Menah was in her room reading the last part of the first chapter. Her curiosity set in when she read a certain part. It said _for one to clutch onto the way of controlling your powers you must use them. Call your inner self and get connected as one._ She put on some rain boats and a heavy coat over her pajamas. Charlie was in his room so she able sneak down the stairs.

Outside I climbed into my car and drove a ways down to make sure no one would stumble upon me seeing that it was still light outside, but the sun was going to set soon. I drove out on a rode surrounded tall, thick trees. Getting out and listening for animals, I walked a good distance until I found a clearing just as the sun was going down, soon to be dark.

The book was set in front of me as I stood in the middle of the clearing. _The first thing to do is clear me head. _I closed my eyes and stood still trying to find me inner self. In the book it said, a sighting of one's power is through the palm of their hands.

My eyes opened and I turned my hands to a tree in front of me. I tried to picture something, but nothing help. I felt stupid. I was moving my hands down when a light flashed out of my hand. It had so much power, I was knocked down.

I held my head and got up to see a woman in a long green dress with leaves on it. Her hair was long and black, at this it looked that way in the near dark. She smiled in my direction.

"Hello Menah. You finally made it into adulthood and onto your true destiny." She spoke with such warmth.

"What do you mean?" I took a step closer and said, "I need someone to explain this. Not have to read it out a book." I was frustrated. _Why didn't she been come_?

"You are the last of your kind, Menah." She grabbed my hands, "Things will get complicated. It's what all Eternals go through. We each are challenged to determine if we are good enough. That's where the bad come from."

I nodded my head and said, "What can help me?"

"Be true to yourself and don't let anyone walk over you. You fight for what's yours. You soon will be on your mission to determine where you go."

"I don't even know what I am."

"And that's alright because you will learn in time. It's a natural ability."

I pleaded with her, "Can you not stay and here and guide me. I have no one else to teach me."

Her hand came up to my face. "We are nature's creatures. We are more animal, but we are in control and we connect to the elements. Remember my words child. You have the appearance and qualities of a human, but you are beast too. Control yourself, however you stay who you are."

Her body was started to turn translucent when she said, "A little hint about the book; not everything is answered to your thoughts. So hold the book close and ask your questions, child."

With that she was gone. My arms had goose bumps on them. I wasn't cold though with the heavy coat, but the feeling I had gotten when she left. I headed home to sleep off today's events.

**Next Day at School**

My nerves wouldn't calm down. My head was still thinking about the stranger visitor, Edward, and my unfamiliar behavior. The school usual English classroom didn't ease my emotions. I would have to speak to him for the rest of the year and I have to deal with it.

As the bell rang a smell of fresh water and woods hit me. I looked towards my right and seen Edward taking his seat.

He looked at me and said, "Are you okay?"

My face showed my confusion when I said, "Yeah…Why do you ask?"

"You practically tackled down the teacher to get out of year yesterday." He smirked at his own comment like he knew it was going to upset me.

And it did. My heart increase was the cause of his smile and the little anger at his remark. "Well it's none of your business now is it? We might be partners, but I'll take shit from no one."

His silence was a sign to drop the conversation. The teacher talked about word usage and ideas for implying to what an author means when they put what they write in their work. My eyes would swing to the clock then the teacher every five to ten minutes. And we still have too much time in here.

"Okay class. I need you all to get with your partners to discuss what book you want to read in order to begin the essay." She walked around and handed each person a sheet of paper telling us the requirements for the essay.

I turned to Edward, "So do you have a book in mind that you want to write about?"

He tilted his head then said, "Not really, but we have our own personal library at home… maybe you should come over after school to check it out. That way we can agree on something."

I mentally groaned. I didn't him to know something was up so I said, "Sure. I can do that. I'll follow you in my car. God forbid my friends try to take it for a drive." I was happy when he didn't bring up what I did yesterday.

He let out a chuckled, "So I've heard."

After our discussion the bell signaled us for next period. We both still had gym together so I ended up walking next to him. It was silent as he headed to the gym.

Today everyone had to run the field a couple of times to try and determine if we were fit or not. And I have to say that a lot of kids needed to lay off fast food. I was on my fifth lap when Edward sped up to my side.

I slowed down to a walk and asked, "Is there something you needed?" Did I come off as rude?

Edward eyebrow's raised up. "Something I'm curious about that I want to ask?"

He pauses. "Well. Spit it out."

He smirks at my impatient statement. "Yesterday, at lunch, you were different. Why is that? You're shy. I can tell that much. But what lead to the sudden change?"

He sounded so curious, but I didn't really have an answer to that. I had to figure out what I was. It had me think about the smell that surrounded him and his family. No human smells that way.

"Honestly I have no idea. And I don't want to know. It's in the past so leave it that way." I ran ahead and when the gym entrance was there I went inside to take a quick shower and get dress.

The rest of the day passed like the beat of my heart. It was time to meet up with Edward and head to his home. My car was parked a little far from the building that I went to first class. I noticed a Volvo now parked next to it. As I opened my phone I was texting Candice that I wasn't going down right away, someone popped up beside me and I dropped my phone. A hand quickly grabbed it. I looked up to see Edward.

"Did you really have to pop outta nowhere like that?" I took my phone back. "So what's the reason for scaring me?"

He looked towards the car next to mine and said, "Well I do have to show you the way to my home, don't I?"

I nodded my head. "Okay lead the way."

We both got in our cars and drove our way through the crowd of impatient teens trying to get out the lot. In a few minutes He sped off ahead of me and I pressed the gas. The asshole drives fast, but I keep up and drive faster.

Ten minutes pass by and we end up park in front of the most amazing house I've ever seen. It was three stories high and had a lot of glass walls. Edward startled me when he opened my door. He smirks at my small yelp. He holds out his hand and I grabbed it and got out.

I turned to look at him, "Your house is like whoa. Please tell me you're going to give me a tour."

"Of course I will. That will be rude of me not to."

I look around and notice the garage door open and many cars parked inside. _His family has to be filthy rich. _When we got closer to the house I smelt the same smell, but it was stronger. It was all over the property.

We walked in and I was instantly hooked. The layout of the house so far was beautiful. Edward took off my light coat that showed my black V-neck that showed of my curves. He took my hand, with me blushing, and brought me to the living room. We put our bags on the couch.

"I want you to meet the family first. They should be on their way from downstairs now." As soon as he said that the family started pilling in the room.

"You have seen everyone, but you haven't been introduced. My adoptive father and mother are Carlisle and Esme."

Esme came up and hugged me. I went straight to thinking about my mother. It made me hug her back tighter. When she let go I smiled.

Edward continued, "My sisters are Rosalie and Alice. And my brothers are Emmett and Jasper."

Alice came and gave me a hug and said, "I know I'm going to like you. Your clothes are absolutely amazing."

"Thanks. I sew them myself. Well half of them." I shied away from her awe struck look.

Feeling brave I said, "Well I'd gotten two hugs so far anyone else wants one?"

Emmett laughed and stepped up to me. He picked me up and gave me a bear hug. I laughed and hugged him back. I was really a family person. I was still laughing when he put me down. I look up to see Rosalie.

Rosalie actually glared at me with menace in her eyes. See I do not disrespect anyone who's earned it and my reaction didn't go unnoticed. I glared back at her and growled in my throat. Realizing what I did I brushed it off and turned to Jasper.

He always looked like he was in pain. Jasper is one of those people that want trust before you get involved in his life. I smiled at him and held out my hand. He grabbed it and was surprised about my firm handshake. He gave me a small smile and nodded his head.

And last Doctor Cullen. "It's good to see that you're better."

I nodded, "Yeah. I just hope it doesn't happen again, Doctor Cullen."

"No need for that. Just call me Carlisle."

The mother piped in, "And you can call me Esme."

After the introductions Edward showed me around the house. I knew the whole place now. He never showed me his room, but told me where it was. I found it odd though. I just let it go as we head to his home library.

"This is a nice collection." I went up to a shelf. "You even have old books."

"With a big family that likes to read, we need to keep a lot of books here."

We grabbed a couple of books that we picked out together that we might write about. When we sat on the couch Edward left no room between us. I picked up a book and tried to stop the assault my stomach was doing to my nerves.

I opened the book and glanced at Edward. My heart started to beat a little faster. The same feelings I got in class with Edward increased. It came so suddenly I wasn't prepared and a moan slipped passed my lips.

"Are you okay?" Edward spoke from beside me.

I nodded my head, "Y-yeah. I had just… hit my hand on the book." Best lie ever. Note the sarcasm.

"Really? That's funny because you set it on the table before you could hit your hand."

**Short Edward's POV**

Menah sat on the couch and I followed her lead. They girl would leave me incredibly curious and it's only been two days since I saw her. And what really had me was the lustful scent she gave off every time she was around me.

I sat close to her unconsciously. She picked up a book and opened it. From my line of vision I can see her look at me. After a minute she put it down. She seemed like she didn't realize it.

Her heart beat increased and her scent covered her in under mere seconds. Then unexpectedly a moan escaped her full lips. A tent was going to appear in my pants if she continued.

I asked her, "Are you okay?"

I could hear the lie in her voice when she said it. And it was a failed excused anyway.

"Really? That's funny because you set it on the table before you could hit your hand."

She didn't answer me. I gently grabbed her chin and turned pulled her head closer to mine.

**Back to Menah**

His lips, they were so soft, yet cold. This was my first kiss with anyone. My hands went around his neck and grabbed his hair. Another small moan slipped passed my lips. It felt so right just to be in his arms.

We were lost in the moment, our lips moving in a fast pace. I pulled away because of my lack of breathe. His lips moved onto my neck. He found my pulse and sucked on my neck. That made the heat between my legs increase. It caused me to growl and pulled him in for another kiss.

_Control yourself._

One of his hands went under my skirt, on my thigh, where he began to stroke it up and down. A whimper was released and I could feel my inner thighs get soaked.

_We are more animal._

_You are beast too._

The woman's words ran through my head. It made me stop and realized what was going on. I pulled away from like I was burned. I didn't even look at him as I picked up my bag and put my stuff inside.

Before I left I moved a book towards him that I wanted to read.

_Edward looks down at the table confused and angry. He lost control, but he was didn't hurt her…yet._

_He saw The Great Gatsby._

* * *

I also don't own the idea of Eternals. I got the ideas from Marvel.


	6. Hanging Out

I don't own Twilight, nor the characters or plots. Including the Eternals. My intention for this story was different. I went a little off with the concept, but it's actually better than what I thought of. Also my timing with the story is wrong. I didn't know when the Cullen's came back to Forks. So just work with me.

* * *

It's the rest of the week I refused to talk to Edward. What happened with Edward didn't feel wrong; it was like we knew each other for so long. It felt like we belong with each other.

I just couldn't deal with looking at him and getting that same feeling in my stomach. What if he thought I was easy because of that kiss?

Let's not forget my dear Sister Bella has decided to live with Dad and I. Yes she's my sister and I like her, but she can get under my skin. And just having her here will make things complicated. I think about it later when she's here. Back to my problems.

After that incident I went home to get the book on my family's background. I did what she said and asked the book what was going on with my body and I hated when it didn't give me a straight answer. It kept repeating the same thing over and over.

_We must not all learn from words, but actions. You must win one with your affections. Life soon will teach you to survive. If here on end you must stay alive._

At lunch that day Alice invited me to seat over at the Cullen's table. And of course Ryan pushed me and Alice took the chance and grabbed me. She dragged me behind her as we made it closer to her table; I had to be by Edward for a whole lunch period again.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Emmett said when Alice forced me in a chair.

"Hi." I mumbled to everyone. I looked around the cafeteria to see people starring and whispering to each other.

Across from me is Alice and Jasper, next to them Emmett and Rosalie, and right next to me is Edward. He sat closer to me here than in class.

Jasper said, "How are you doing? After you left the house it's like you disappeared." I remember Edward saying that Jasper doesn't talk to anyone outside the family. Why he's talking to me, I don't know. But his voice was hinting at something.

I stuttered for a moment. "W-well I-I've been busy."

He looked disbelieving when Alice popped in, "At lease you're back. I brought you here for my selfish needs."

I was confused and said, "What for?"

"To go shopping of course. We can get some clothes and fabric so you can make me a one of a kind outfit by yours truly." She finished saying.

I laughed. An actually laugh. It was genuine, "If it means that much to you, then we can make a date later."

Emmett was shaking his head, "I think you might regret that. When Alice s determined there's no stopping her."

Edward joined in, "She's not that bad. If you and Rosalie stopped ripping each other's clothes off you wouldn't have to face Alice's wraith."

I snorted, "Gross."

"So was the noise you were making before you hurried out the house." Emmett said and a silence was presented.

The glare I threw at must have scared him because he moved his chair away from my direction. I leaned on the table with my hands apart. "If you ever bring that up again I will break you into pieces and burn you."

Whatever I said spooked them all. I didn't even know what it meant.

The final bell has rung to let us out for the weekend. Ryan was carrying me on his back since he found us in the hallway. At first I was kicking him, but he ran with me, with me laughing and Candice right behind us. Outside he brought me over to the car. I hopped down next to Candice.

Ryan was first to talk," The weekend is final here. What can we do?" he paused, "Oh. We can go to my aunt's house in Seattle?"

Candice said, "I was thinking about a movie marathon for two nights of romance."

I shook my head," We did those already. Where's the creativity?"

As soon as those words slipped out my mouth we had the same idea come to mind and shouted, "CAMPING!" Some people starred at us and others kept their heads turned knowing about the 3 musketeers we are.

"Okay team. Pack your clothes and other personal items. We leave 4 tonight. That gives us one hour and thirty minutes. Over and out." I did a silly salute and they both walked to Candice's car.

I turned to get in the car when Edward decided to scare me and appear from nowhere.

A small short came from my mouth. "Are you freaking stupid?" I hit his arm with strength I never knew I heard had. He was pushed back a bit and had a confused face. He looked from his arm to me. Before anything could be said he left. I was too confused to even think about what happened just now.

I got in my car and drove home. In the drive way was dad's car and Billy's truck. I parked on the side and headed inside. The TV was on blasting a sports game and I look over to see Uncle B and Charlie. Someone was getting drinks out of the fridge. Just then Jake came through the threshold. They didn't notice my arrival, too busy watching the game.

"Well my day was good. A little boring, but I learned none the less." I spoke a loud so they can hear me. All of them heard me and jumped in their seats.

"Hey Meme, how's school?" Jake asked when I sat down next to him.

"Nothing really, we just learn like always." I replied.

He shook his head, "I can see where the boredom comes in."

Uncle Billy and Charlie heads was turned back to the game. They really were game heads, even though they didn't do any sports.

I asked Charlie, "Dad. Candice, Ryan, and I want to go camping this weekend. Can I go?"

Charlie turned to me getting ready to say no when he saw the puppy dog face I like to put on. He sighed and said, "Do you still have your pepper spray I got you?" I nodded my head. "Well you can go. And I know you won't have service. So be back at home Sunday before sunset.

I let out a small scream and raced up stairs. I packed up two warm outfits for Saturday and Sunday. And some sweats and long shirts. Along with some underwear. I would keep my hair in a big braid to stay outta the way. I even packed up my sleeping bags for when I slept by Candice's house.

I changed into some loose jeans and put a sweater over my white t-shirt. I change my shoes to brown boots. After I finished packing I ran down stairs and made sandwiches for today and packed some water. The rest of the weekend we hunt or fish for something.

An hour passed without me knowing and a car horned beeped outside. Candice was in her car with Ryan in the passenger seat. I went to Jacob and Billy and gave them hugs. As I did dad, but gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye." I said as I left out of the door and into the car with my friends.

**A long car ride later**

"Are we there yet?" Ryan whined from the back. Just then Candice pulled over to a lot where people park to go camping in the safe part of the woods. That was not our plan.

"Okay guys, get your bags and let's head off to nature." I picked up my bag and swung it over my back. "Let's get this walk over with."

I planned to camp at the place where I first discovered the woman and my powers. The woods felt like and extra comfort. I even brought the book with me. After an hour of walking and taking a rest to drink some water, we made it to my clearing.

"So what do we do first?" I asked and sat down my back next to my friends' bags.

Ryan shrugged his shoulders and said, "I'm a growing man so I need some food. Can we eat then actually do stuff."

Candice nodded, "I didn't eat at home so we can. Hopefully we can have time to do at lease something before sundown. "

I dug through my other bag and got out the sandwiches. They were ham and cheese, my favorite. I handed them two and a bottle of water. I wasn't really hungry so I got the tent bag from Ryan and saw the instructions on how to build it.

They were too busy talking to notice me start to build up the tent. It was big enough to fit us three, maybe more. It was like a miniature house. I only got the chance to put up the rods to hold them up when they were done eating.

"Really Mene," Ryan shook his head. "You couldn't wait for us?"

"Well not really. I wanted to check out a lake not too far from here. I found it one day. We should fish there tomorrow." I was saying when we all got the tent ready to sleep in. Yup, we all can fit in here.

We put our stuff in the tent and zipped it closed. I took the lead and walked towards the lake. Ten minutes passed when we emerged from the trees and a big lake came into view. The sun was beginning to set. It was the perfect view. The lake reflected the suns color, giving it an eerie glow.

**Later that night**

I woke up from a noise outside. My friends were heavy sleepers; a storm wouldn't wake them up. I walked towards the entrance and unzipped it. I stepped out the tent and looked around our campsite. Another sound was heard behind the tent. Something inside me awakened.

I crouched and walked where the noise was last located. All of a sudden my vision cleared. It was like seeing in daylight, yet it wasn't the same thing. A shape was hiding by a tree 3 yards away. I ran in that direction. When I got closer that same feeling when _he_ was around came back.

I came to a sudden stop. He didn't move when I first ran to him. My head lifted and I sniffed the air. His scent is strong against the smell of the woods. My head was stuck between human and beast. I was there, but had different thoughts traveling in my mind.

He could smell me. I knew he could, because I smelt him. Edward was far from human. But whatever he was didn't matter. His smell turned with lust.

I shook my head. I didn't want a repeat of what happened with the other day. Or even what could happen if I didn't stop myself. Clearing my mind, I turned and ran back to the campsite where Ryan was snoring and Candice moving in her sleeping bag.

**Sunday night**

I came back home and seen Billy's old truck parked in the driveway. Saying goodbye to my friends, I went inside and heard no TV on. Charlie must be upstairs. I climbed the stairs and went to Dad's door. I heard him snoring so he was asleep.

Bella was supposed to be here by now so I checked out her old room. I opened the door to see her in bed. The room was rid of the childish dreams. I glanced at her again and made my way to my room.

The old book sat on my bed where I didn't leave it. Actually was in my bag for when I went camping. The book flew opened as I stood in front of it. I didn't flinch; I just stood and watch as the words came forward.

_Time will reveal its cruelty to you, be you are the one must remain true._

Okay I got only half of it. And time is not on my side.

**Monday at school**

I sat on the hood of my car watching as Bella made her way into the student parking spots. She didn't need my help; she probably didn't want it anyway. She's too nice to say anything about it.

"So that's your sister everyone's been rambling about." She was looking as Bella got out of her car.

I nodded my head, "Well she is his real daughter and she hasn't been to Forks in a while. I can see why that would talk."

Ryan laughed, "They'll talk because they're bored with seeing the same faces every damn day."

Bella seen me talking with my friends and gave me a small nod then headed to the office.

**English Class**

I sat down next Edward in class. I've been able to control myself against my lustful feelings toward him. I barley know anything about him and we already made out. The teacher put a movie on for today's lesson. I took out a note pad and wrote on it and passed it to Edward.

_Me: I'm sorry for all that's happened. I don't even know what's going on with me._

_Edward: God says to forgive and forget. _

_Me: So do you forgive me or not?_

_Edward: Yes I do. Alice would especially have my head if we continue to ignore each other._

_Me: Good. And I'm guessing you read the book before since it's in your library. _

_Edward: Actually, that was one of the few books I didn't read. Until last week that is. There's something about you that's different. You're not… normal._

_Me: Neither are you. You're far from whatever you're letting on. But I don't care. We all have secrets and sometimes they need to stay hidden._

Edward didn't write back. I did see him fold the note and put it in his pocket. Ryan and Candice are at a meeting for some club they're in. I keep forgetting the name. Edward asks me to sit with them at lunch and we meet up with his family outside the cafeteria.

Walking next to Edward some people turned their heads in our direction. Bella's sitting next to some people at a table in the center of the room. She's made some friends. We made it to the table where Alice start complimented the outfit I threw together. I had on a black, leather skater skirt, with a long sleeve red plaid, crop top. And some black boots.

Their outfits leaned closer to lighter colors making me stick out. Even the couple thing going on with between them, well expect Edward. As if he was reading my mind, he put his arm around my chair.

I could feel the students' eyes watching us. The whispering was starting to get to me. A beep noise was heard in my ear. The next thing I know I can hear their conversations. A certain one had caught my attention. It was going on at Bella's table.

"…He's totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently, no one here is good enough for him. Like I care." I think the girl Jessica said. "Anyway doesn't your time."

Bella said, "I wasn't planning on it."

Bella's eyes were over starring at the Cullen's table. Her eyes landed on Edward. I look at him and he's looking back with a confused and frustrated face. I moved my chair closer to him and sent a glare at her. She saw me and quickly turned back.

I let out a little huff and Emmett laughed. For the lunch period Emmett would tell stupid jokes and Alice was telling me she brought fabric to add designs to her old jeans. I did talk, but was distracted by the possessive feeling I had for Edward.

**After School**

Charlie, Bella, and I sat in a booth at Dad's favorite Coffee Shop. They were talking amongst themselves when Bella bought up the Cullen's.

After Charlie finished talking I said, "Their nice people. A little reserved, but I would be too if the school goes around saying ridiculous things about me.

Bella replied, "You're one to talk hermit."

I threw a fry at her and she laughed. It's true I used to be alone all the time. However, I'm better now. My thoughts strayed back to them. The Cullen's were already gone when I got in the lot. They seem like they were in a hurry. I wanted to start the book report and get it over with.

At home the book would wait for me. Sometimes I got back to the forest and work on my… powers. Whatever to call it. But tonight, something was off. One minute I was in my room the next I was in an unfamiliar forest. A mountain was close by with a hidden cave. With control over myself, I ignited my hand is a white, fog.

I walked to the cave entrance where I saw a figure slowly emerge from. It was the same man that killed my parents. Forgetting my safety I ran to him. But he didn't even notice me. When I was standing in front of him I moved my arm and it went straight through him. His head turned in my direction and he reached out his hand with that I blacked out.

* * *

Oh did was the chapter? I hope it was fine. I want to get more of her heritage in here so I added the little scene. The way I have this story going it's awesome. My first fanfic and I'm proud. Thanks a bunch!


	7. Sleeping and Shopping

And I know I rated this M, but I don't actually plan for them to go that far until… well not in this story. I just plan to put in some hot moments between the lovers.

* * *

It felt like I was falling a long way down. Air rushed passed me and kept going. It felt like a dream, but I would never wake up from it because I never touched the ground. In a moment it stopped; my body felt as if I was still in the air, floating. My eyes opened to see that I'm next to waterfall in some woods that was close to my family home. It looked familiar. A sudden hit of recognition comes forward. My parents bought me here when that would bury something.

Mom would say, "One day you'll be destined to carry on our legacy." Dad chimed in, "You have the power have the honors to recreate our people. That's why you should remember this place."

I nodded my head and said, "Of course I will daddy. You know I have a good memory."

He would laugh and pick me up to carry me back home running while mom would be right beside us. My memory was always good; I just left that in the back of my head. It bought fresh tears to my eyes.

My eyes flew open, I'm on a king size bed and the wall opposite of me is entire glass. My guess was quite obvious as to where I was. They are the only people with glass walls in their home. I swung my legs off the bed and went to get up, but tumbled to the floor. My hair was loose and fell in my face.

The door to the room opened and walked in Esme. That scent covered them was there, it didn't stink, but it didn't smell right either. I just noticed my senses were on hyper drive. Her skin looks so soft, but hard if you touch it. The weirdest thing is what I heard. Nothing, I did hear anything but silence when she walked in.

"Menah! What are you doing on the floor?" She said as she rushed to me. She helped me stand up.

She let me stay up and I said, "I was trying to get up." My legs got feelings back in them, "How… did I get here?"

She looked concerned. She had a sad smile, "We all should talk about this."

"All?" I repeated.

"Jasper's the one that found you in the rain outside in our backyard. The rest of them were in the living room when he bought you in."

Esme lead me out the room. She led me downstairs and around a corner where the kitchen's located. Pass it was the living room was the Cullen's. All but one occupied the room, Edward.

They were talking amongst themselves until I walked into the room. Alice came, more like danced, towards me and grab me by the shoulders.

"How are you? How did you get here?" She checked my head and said, "You're not burning up-"I cut her off.

"And you're freaking freezing." I paused and said, "I don't know what happen. I can't even remember leaving my house… just tell me what happened when you had seen me."

Jasper launched into his story, "I was walking in the forest a mile away when it started to rain and I heard a scream…"

_**Menah's Beast**_

_I sprung up from the cold, wooden floor. Menah's memories going through my head and her scent made me relax in her home. An Eternal's other side doesn't exactly come out. We are bonded together and made as one. She just had gotten ahold of her power. _

_A sound of thunder sounded outside the house. My insides quivered with excitement. We are connected with the elements and enjoy nature. With a smile on my face I ran out the still open door on the floor and went out the back door._

_The rain covered my body and the mud coating my now bare feet. The trees guided me where to go. A scent swept over me and my head snapped to the left. It was my mate. He was close to here. I lifted my head to get a better smell. _

_My feet pounded on the ground as I made my way closer to him. After ten minutes of running I smelt someone else near. Lights were on in a house, but the trees covered a lot of it. The creature smells familiar. I walk for a minute when I saw a man with blonde hair._

_My mate scent was on him and on the property. It felt like mind games to me. I headed in his direction._

"_Where…is…he?" My voice was a little deeper than before and had this mystic tone._

_The man head turned to me and he said, "Menah? What are you doing out here?"_

_I tilted my head and ignored his question, "My mate, where is he?"_

_He seemed confused so I continued, "Bronze hair, gold eyes, smells like the forest with a hint of musk." I shivered just thinking about mating with him. "I smell him here and I'm going to get find him myself." I headed to the house, but he grabbed my arm. A growled stuck in my throat. _

_I swung at him and my hand made his face cracked. My shock was evident. My opponent was much stronger than I. Unconsciously I made myself borrow back inside of Menah's mind._

**Menah's POV**

Jasper only told me that he was walking before it began to rain. He was walking back home when he had seen something by an old oak tree, he walked towards it and saw me sleeping under the tree's roots. When he told me I could tell he was holding something back.

"That's it? Why did I scream?" I sighed and said, "Maybe I was sleep walking…I have been feeling… different. I should be getting home. Charlie will send out a search party if he finds out I'm gone." I got up to see that I was dressed in someone's short nightgown. I groaned loudly.

Alice laughed, "Well you couldn't fit mine, so Rosalie was gracious and lend you one."

"Thanks." I looked to Rosalie. "Even though you want to practically chew my head off." I turned back towards Alice. "Let's get my clothes… hey where's Edward?"

They all froze, like statues. Carlisle told me first, "No need to worry. He's with some of our family."

I nodded my head and followed Esme to a bathroom to change my clothes. I was left to think about what just happened with them. They seemed like that seen the undead. Emmett didn't talk to me. That me a little sad. And Edward, he wasn't here. After dressing I walked out the bathroom and downstairs and went to the front door.

"Hey!" A shout was heard behind me. Jasper was heading my way with keys in his hand. "You don't mind me taking you back home?" A southern accent was in his voice.

I shrugged, "I don't mind, if you don't."

Walking outside we headed over to a jeep similar to my own, his just looked more intimating. Jasper opened the door for me and I hopped in. He got in and drove out the driveway. Usually Jasper would be tense around people, and he would look to be in pain. Now he looks like he's at peace. I was curious about him really.

"So what's your story?" I asked him after a minute or two of driving.

He looked at me while driving and said, "What do you want to know?"

I thought about it for a second. "Anything you want to. I know you guys, but I don't know anything about anyone of you."

"Well I'm from Texas, Rosalie and I, we are twins and our parents died a few years ago. Carlisle adopted us and he's been a father figure. I'm fascinated with history: which is my favorite subject in school. We all go out to play baseball in an open field. I enjoy reading. Emmett and I play videos games too." He nodded his head accepting his own answer.

I smiled, "That wasn't so bad. I love to read too. It's like my little addiction. Well other than my undying love for bacon." I laughed at myself.

"And you? Tell me a few things." He said as he drove into a more populated area.

"When I was five I witnessed my parents' murder. And until this day no one knew what happened. That night I might Da- Charlie and he wanted to adopt me right away. I ended up living with them. Charlie and Rene broke up and every summer I would always return. He's the best thing I have in life right now." I looked out the window to see us in front of the house. I turned to Jasper, leaned over and gave him a tight hug.

When I let go I said, "Just remember things happen in life that one cannot simply control, either it being good or bad, we should make the best out of it and live."

Jasper did an actually smile and I felt a little proud at myself. He said, "Goodnight Miss Swan."

For the rest of the week Edward didn't show up. It irritated me to no end. I even sat at the Cullen's table a couple of times. The Cullen's can sense it and tried to cheer me up. They knew something I didn't know, but I could care less about that. They weren't human, but I wouldn't dare ask.

My English class was so boring without him. I would do work and only that. There were no notes or smirking some from his direction. Gym kept me occupied with sport. I just would play with girls anyway. I dared to text him because I would feel rejected if he didn't answer my call. We didn't text much, he just told me he was fine and he would be back next week.

After school Alice called me as soon as I walked in my room.

"Hey Me, did you want to go shopping tomorrow? There's this sale going on at Seattle's mall that's calling me now. You want to go?" She rushed through the phone.

I laughed, "Yeah, I'll come. But I need to get a new sewing machine. I accidently broke mine." I looked in the corner of the room and it sat there in pieces. I only practice one time in my room and it did not turn out good.

"I'll pick you up at 8 since it's a drive there and we can get there before a lot of people come." We said our byes and hung up the phone.

I woke up at 7 o'clock and got ready to leave for shopping. I wore a peach blossom Maxi dress that I made. It was off the shoulders. I wore a brown, thin belt around my waist. I put on some brown cowboy boots to match my belt. I sometimes had weird taste for clothes, but I loved it, so why not?

A car honk made me look at the time. She was right on the dot. I ran down the stairs and knocked right into Bella. She fell on the floor. I apologized and helped her up. I hurried out the door and saw dad about to get in his car.

"Where are you going?" He said when he saw me.

"To the mall with Alice." I said, "don't worry I have my phone on me." I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

I walked over to the Rosalie's red BMW. Alice was driving and Rosalie was in the passenger seat with a face that said she didn't want to be here. I knew she wasn't going to open the door. I decided to jump in. I made sure my feet didn't touch her seats. I wouldn't want anyone to do it my car if it was this nice.

We drove off and Alice said, "So we have a drive ahead of us. We might get there early because I just want a homemade outfit from yours truly."

"After shopping we still need to get a sewing machine."

"Don't worry, I still remember."

We sat in silence now. Rosalie hasn't said a word yet. I don't know why she doesn't get along with me. She's probably like that with anyone outside her family. Something told me to try and befriend her. My parents said I had wisdom when I talk sometimes. Hopefully I can get her to talk to me.

I said to her, "Rosalie?" She didn't turn her head, but she eyes were on me as she looked at a mirror to see me. "I don't what happened to you in your life to make you so… hateful. You're actually the type of person I like to hang around. You talk car, but you dress at your best. You won't let anyone talk down to you. And you'll protect your family at any cause. But why are you so angry."

I had to take a pause in talking when she turned in her seat, but she still didn't talk yet. I continued, "I watch my real parents get slaughtered in front of me. They were covered in blood as lay right in front of my eyes. And the man who did it disappeared." My voice was cracking, "But you know what I do? I get up happy and do anything to make my parents proud of me. So don't shut someone out from pain, but embrace them to show them you are strong."

I sat back in my seat as my tears rolled down my face and let my sobs blend into the wind blowing past us. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. I didn't get to mourn for them now here I was with people I just met.

As I was crying I didn't notice Alice putting up the top and Rosalie climbing in the backseat. When she did my head flew up and l starred at her. She did something surprising she hugged me. It was warm, albeit she was cold. I held on tight to her.

My head shot up when a door closed. Outside was a big parking lot and Seattle's Mall. I got out seeing Alice jumping up and down with Rosalie rolling her eyes at her.

Alice almost shrieked when she saw me. They should have just waked me up instead of waiting. We headed inside the mall that must only have a hand full of people. We did decide to come when they would open.

The first store we went to was a shoe store. It had heels, wedges, and boots. I was actually excited seeing this store. I wasn't obsessed with shoes. I just favored them when the occasion calls for is. I tried on a pair of heels that were red and black cheetah print and a pair of light pink wedges with straps.

The price was a little high, but I had to get them. Rosalie must have seen the grimace on my face. She took the boxes from and put them on the counter, next to her and Alice's, so she can buy them for me.

"Rose I can get them myself." I tried to grab them, but she took them back.

She looked at me and said, "It's the lease I can do for being a bitch. Anyways we are rich." She took out a gold credit card. "I think Edward would be mad if we mistreated his girlfriend."

My jaw dropped. I couldn't stop her from getting the shoes, I was frozen. What she said made my heart flutter. Rose laughed at me and Alice came up behind me.

"Rose do not tease poor Menah like that." Alice shook her head and grabbed my hand.

We shopped for three hours and my stomach was growling. We stopped at the food court. I had a craving for some honey chicken. It was absolutely delicious. I ordered that and two egg rolls.

Alice and Rosalie said they ate before they left their house. I shrugged and eat my food. After that we went shopping for another hour. I had some new outfits that conceited of dresses, t- shirts, shorts, skirts, and pants. And more shoes from other stores. They helped me pay for some of my things. It bugged me to no end though.

We loaded our bags in the trunk and left to find a sewing machine. We drove when Alice spotted a Best Buy. I was confused. I never knew they sold sewing machines. Well it was a little technical.

The day was getting shorter. We had stopped to watch a movie in the city and drive around. Now we were on the rode close to my home. Alice was talking about how she wanted. She wanted a vintage dress. An idea popped inside of my mind. I had the perfect dress.

The ride came to a stop. We were finally at my house. Both Bella and Charlie were home. I got out the car and grabbed my bags.

I told them, "Thank you guys. I had so much fun today. We should do this more often. Well not shop too much because my legs and feet are killing me, but I'll see you at school Monday.

They both said goodnight and drove off. I walked to the door and struggled with my bags. I put some down to open the door. Getting inside I see dad watching his daily dose of sports. He heard me put my bags on the floor. I jumped on the couch and sighed. Shopping was a workout with them.

"I see you had a great time today." He said as his eyes were glued to the TV.

"I did. They made sure I had a great time… and a workout section." I laughed to myself.

Closing my eyes I started to think of Edward. I want to know the real reason as to why he left. He didn't have a family emergency and only he just left by himself. I shook off that thought and fell asleep.

* * *

I wanted to try something and bring them closer together on their on terms. Soon the drama is going to pick up.


	8. Terrible Truce

I just had to add that lunch scene. Paramore is awesome and that's what I would so do when that song comes on. Also thanks for the reviews. I feel special really. Getting any kind of feedback makes me happy.

I got my car along with Ryan and Candice. They were bickering about some TV show they were watching. I didn't really pay attention because I was looking for Edward. My heart ached for him to be close to me again. A sigh left my lips and I sat on the hood of my jeep. Ryan sensing my mood stopped talking and came to me.

"What's wrong Mene? You've been all gloomy." He asked me when I stared off.

"You know what's wrong with her she misses Edward idiot." Candice says before I get a word out.

I opened my mouth to say something when I saw Edward in my line of vision. He just got here with his family. My friends say this and started smiling. I wanted to go over there, but I wouldn't know how to approach him. Candice and Ryan looked at me and nodded their heads like they can read my mind.

I hopped of the hood of my car and made my way to The Cullen's. As I got closer I couldn't help, but call out Edward's name. He turned in my direction and smiled. Forgetting myself I ran the rest of the way and jump in his arms. He was shocked for a moment until he hugged me back. I held on tightly and smelled that same hint of woods.

When I let him go I glared at him. He was very confused now. I was happy then angry with him. I punched him arm and said, "Are you fucking stupid or do you think that leaving without so much as a bye was good?" I punched him again. "You had only texted me once. Edward once. And it wasn't even a phone call. I'm your friend. I was worried about you."

He did look hurt, not at me, but at himself. "I'm sorry. I was off for a personal reason. Next time anything happens I promise to call. And to tell you before I leave."

I nodded my head and I was happy again. _Bipolar much? _

Today English was better with Edward there. We had time to work on our essay for The Great Gatsby too. We would've had it done if he had been here, but that's the past now. It was time for lunch and I was starving. I woke up late and breakfast was not an option when I still had to go get my best friends.

Ryan, Candice, and I with some of their other friends sat at our table. They were in Student Council with them and that's how our table got filled with people. I enjoyed it somewhat. A guy was talking jokes that had us breathless. Right then Candice put on Paramore, Ain't It Fun. My head couldn't help, but nod to the beat. My mouth went with the words as they flowed out.

The words came out louder and the rest of the table stopped talking. Candice joined in the song when the next verse came in. Ryan clapped to the beat and laughed at us. When the part came up when the instruments paused I stood up and got on the table with Candice right behind me. I would be too embarrassed later, but having fun was more important.

The people at the table clapped and cheered us on. We were singing and dancing while students laughed, cheered, or gave us weird looks. I was too happy to be bothered. The song was over and Ryan helped us down.

"You guys were awesome. You should go to the karaoke bar in Seattle. They really love when people get the courage to get up in front of strangers and sing." A boy in my gym told us.

I nodded still breathless. I felt a pair of eyes on me and turned to see Edward. He was grinning at me and he winked. My eyes widened and I looked back towards my table. A shiver ran over my body. I really wasn't prepared for that one. Against my better judgment I looked back at him. His eyes were actually on my legs as I had them crossed. The look he was giving my lower abdomen throb with excitement. I snapped out of my trance when Jasper hit him in the head.

Sitting in my window seat I glanced at the book often. It made me nervous thinking that it can take me again. Ignoring my inner warning I got up and sat on the bed next to it. The woman's words had me thinking. But I wouldn't open it. Not yet. Thinking back to Alice's outfit, I walked over to Alice's almost together dress. But I need to get her measurements.

I called Alice and she answered on the first ring, "Hey Alice."

"Hi Menah, what's up? She said, popping the p.

"I just needed your measurements for your dress. I have it together I just need to make sure it fits." I said to her.

"You can just come over here. It won't take long?" She asked. She was impatient for this dress.

"You know what I can do that. I just need to adjust it and add something to it. It feels plain to me." I told her when I thought how long it will take.

"Don't bother with driving Emmett and Rosalie is close to your house." She hung up the phone before I could question her on why there where here. A car horn honked outside.

My hands were full. I had my sewing machine, a box with her dress in it, and my bag of sewing supplies only contained Bella's truck and my Jeep. Emmett got out his Jeep and took my things. "Thanks." I said gratefully.

At the house I had Alice in the middle of her room with a blindfold so that she could be surprised when she saw the dress. I pinned certain places where it needed to be sewn tighter. I called for Rosalie to help her take it off since she can't see.

Alice came out in a robe with the blindfold off. I said, "I'm going to make some adjustments and I'll let you know when I'm done. I went to the room I woke up in which now held a desk for my sewing machine. The dress was a blue, grey color. It was short sleeved and came down close to her knees. I put a navy blue bow by the bust line and Held it up. I nodded my head, perfect.

I had run back upstairs and ran into the room. "Blindfold on now." She did as she was told and I put the dress over her head. I grabbed some short, navy blue heels with straps and put them on her feet. I starred in the mirror and took off her blindfold.

Did Alice make me deaf? No, but she almost did. Her scream went around the whole house. Before I could say anything, she hugged me tightly. "Thank you." She repeated over for a minute. She let go and twirled around in the dress. It really did compliment her pale skin. "Come on we have to show everyone." She took my hand and we made it downstairs.

"Wow. Menah it's beautiful." Esme told me when they finished looking at the dress.

"Thank you." I said shyly. A needle was still in one of my sleeves. I grabbed my arm to hurry and pulled back. A little bite of blood was on the palm of my hand. The temperature dropped in the room. I look up to see them watching me. Jasper looked happy for some odd reason.

"Is everything okay here?" I asked anyone that was listening.

Alice answered me and looked over in awe. "More than okay Menah." I nodded my head slowly at her.

I saw Edward sitting on the counter in the kitchen. He was little right at me. When I was busy looking the other Cullen's had a worry look in their eyes. He got the counter and walked to me and held out his hand.

We walked in the backyard and across the stream. When we got a good distance away we started talking.

"So what made you drag me out in the forest?" I asked him.

"No reason, maybe just to talk… it has been a whole week." He turned his head as if I would lecture him.

"Edward I already gave you a piece of my mind this morning so we're cool now, okay?"

He moved to a different subject. He seem a little curious when he asked, "You don't talk about your sister much, why is that?"

I let out a small breath of air. "We have a few things in common, but she's too quiet and she gets noisy when she doesn't know anything. She sees the world as if she hates it. What really makes me angry is how she treats Charlie. She has a father that cares for her and what she does, don't show up for years and just now decides to come when I do. Bella attracts trouble because she's so clumsy."

His eyebrows were practically in his hair line. He seemed surprised for some reason. Why we are even talking about her? It made me stopped in my tracks without realizing it. Why does he want to know about her anyway? And I asked him just that.

He said, "I have her in my Biology class after lunch. I was curious that's all."

I nodded my head and we went back to walking. A small field lay beyond a few trees where we decide to take a break from walking. I lay down in the tall grass where Edward chose to lay next to me. The minutes passed only with the birds and animals making little noises.

"Edward, have you ever had a girlfriend?" That came from nowhere. I could slap myself for that one. He's going to think I want him, but I can't with this book thing going on.

"No I haven't." I was shocked. He's drop dead handsome with a nice car and family with no girlfriend. That seemed a little odd to me, but whatever.

"What about you?" He asked me this time.

I laughed, "No. No one asked me and I would tell them no anyway. They would probably just get with me to hook up. I don't like it. It makes me feel like trash." I turned my away from him and starred at the trees.

He grabbed my chin and said, "Do you ever say that. You're beautiful and you put others before yourself. You are actually the most wonder girl I've ever met."

He did it again. His lips pressed against mine. My blood rushed through my veins and that same feeling I get came back. I reached my hand around his neck, into his hair. My other hand held myself up. My mind was hazed and I loved it. I kissed him back harder and he bit my lip.

He pulled away with a growled but I wasn't paying much attention. I grabbed him and kiss him again. He licked my bottom lip for entrance. I let him shoved his tongue in my mouth and loved every minute of it.

I was throbbing with desire, by surprise I pushed him down and straddled him. Our lips were still moving together as I rubbed against him with my hips. He gasped when I let a whimper of my own. He roughly grabbed my hips and made them go a faster pace.

The excitement in his pants made me rube harder against him. When I pulled away from his lips to breathe he flipped us over and bit my neck. I gasped.

A part of me wants to see how far this will go, but I heard that woman's voice telling me something. The words were jumbled and low. My mind was clearing up. I stopped moving and Edward froze. The words of the woman come back clear._ The time hasn't come Menah. Your choices are your own, but who will be there to pick up the pieces. You must go back and learn. Learn, our forest child_.

My head moved upwards to look at Edward. His face was full of panic and confusion. He got off me and we both stood up. This is the second time this has happened, but I still didn't regret it. Something in my head was telling me we are meant to be, however I'd just shake the thought away.

Without another look his way I ran. It wasn't in the direction we came from. The trees, they will guide me back to my house, hopefully. I had been practicing from what I learned from the book. I didn't touch it since that day I woke up at the Cullen's. The woman told me to go back and learn. I was getting much better at these riddles or whatever they might call it.

An hour passed and I was finally home. It was still surreal with what I can do with nature. I pulled down the door to my attic room and climbed up. There on my bed was the old, worn book. I picked it up and sat on my bed. The book opened and flew opened. The pages turned close to the back of the book. What stuck out to me was the title.

_An Eternal's Mate _

_A mate is not found, but guided to an Eternal after they become of age, balancing love and power. When finding a mate one's lust is triggered and can possibly lose control of one's being. _

_Having a mate found is not just given to an Eternal. They are tested by faith to earn each other's love through the toughest of challenges. A strong Eternal will fight for one's mate; therefore, the other mate will break out of their minds on the task they thought they controlled. However, if they fail, they are doomed a death of a Hopeless._

The chapter contained more information on mates and mating, but I didn't read it. My emotions were on hyper drive and my mind wouldn't even let me process what was happening or what was going to happen. Maybe I can sleep it off. Maybe.

The next day I avoided Edward and sat at my table for lunch time. My mind was still busy, not busy enough to see Bella throwing glances at Edward at lunch. She was really going to piss me off. And those possessive thoughts scared me. The day passed by quickly and I decided to go talk to Bella after school.

Bella was listening to her music when I walked up to her. She looked shocked at me. I didn't know I was ignoring her. I was just trying to deal with some freakish powers and this non-human, handsome guy is my life mate.

"Hey Bella, I know I've been distance. I've been feeling like I'm all over the place. I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "No need to apologize. I didn't put effort trying to talk to you either." She paused and said, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." I nodded my head, but was concerned what she might say.

"Well I've seen you and Edward talking, do… you two… go out?" I could have spit out my drink if I had any.

I glared a little. "No, but-"

The sound of tires screeching on the ground caught my attention. The world slowed down, and I meant that my mind had made it seem that way. Somehow I was pushed out of the way of the moving van. I hit the ground hard and my head landed with a crack.

The van got closer and the world came back as it was. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact of the van. That didn't happen; I opened my eyes to see Edward holding the van back and Bella looking at him in awe. The van had a large handed imprinted on the side. My eyes widened and I stared into Edward's eyes when he looked my way. My eyes blurred and I blacked out.

I was waking up, but I didn't move. I could hear Charlie and Bella talking. They were going back and forth about almost losing us. My eyes opened and I flinched at the harsh light. A groan slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it.

Charlie came to my bed, "Hey pumpkin, you feeling okay?"

I laughed then winced, "Like I knocked on the ground before a van could hit me."

I was lying on a bed while Bella set up next to me. Next to us was Tyler getting checked out by a nurse. Bella helped me sit up and balanced myself to stay up.

"I heard the chief's daughters are in." Carlisle came walking into the room.

Doctor Carlisle checked out Bella first, "It would have been a lot worse if Edward hadn't knocked me out of the way. " She presses he idea, "It was amazing he got to me so fast. He was nowhere near us."

I scoffed, "Now how hard did you hit your head. Edward was walking towards us when I was talking to you, when the van came he was right there and moved us out the way." I had to lie for him. Bella would soon try to get in their business. Carlisle just smiled and said as long as we both are safe.

Charlie and Bella left. The doctor checked my head for anything and didn't feel any sign of injury. Okay, shit. I forgot about me healing faster. He looked at me strangely and I smile innocently. He just told me I could sleep it off and if I was in pain to get come back.

I walked out the door and down the hall to the entrance to see Bella talking with Edward. My eyes were seeing red and I was getting anger knowing that Bella had some secret thing for Edward. I walked past them and bumped her shoulder. Edward called for me to stop. But I kept walking to get out of the hospital. An arm spins me around and I see Edward.

"What's wrong with you?" he said.

"I don't go ask my dear sister." I replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he looked confused.

"Just… just leave me alone for right now."

"I will. I just need an answer to my question." I nodded at him to go ahead. "Bella asked me what happened earlier, but you defended me. Why is that?"

"Edward we're friends… even after all that. And if you wanted to tell me your secret you would have if it was to protect me. So I'll let you keep yours and I'll keep mine."

That night Bella came to my room ask that question again, "So are you two dating?"

"No we're not, but if you decide to try and go with him you'll regret that decision. It's neither a threat nor a promise, just a warning."

* * *

It was awkward making that scene between them. It's like letting someone into your head to see what's going on. But anyway I'm also on another story for The Avengers and I hope to get some feedback for it.


	9. Confusing Me

**Shakilove:** She is giving off that vibe but it's because she's still figuring out herself and she just found out about being mated to him, she's confused. To get suddenly thrown into a supernatural life can have its moments.

* * *

Today I woke up with a twisting in my gut. It was bearable and I would still go to school. It was a little cooler to so I wore for the occasion. I had on a long, cream sweater with leggings and cream leg warmers with flats. I left my hair down with a headband. I jogged down the steps to see Bella pulling off for school. She was acting funny yesterday, and that's saying something.

I didn't have to pick up my friends to today. They got sick when they decided to go swimming in the lake when it was cold outside. I headed straight to school. We were having a field trip today and I was ready to have a break from class. The same routine makes me bored and I get distracted easily. Kids were gathered by two buses that will take us to the Green Houses.

Edward pulled up with Alice and Jasper. I walked over to them to say hi. Alice hugged me and said, "Morning Mene. You're sitting on the bus with us." And I agreed with her.

"Hey Edward, Jasper." We started talking about random stuff. I was looking around when they we speaking of other things. Bella was staring at Edward. I would send a glare her way, but she was too busy eyeing him. That's when Mike came to save the day.

It was time to go mythical. I focused on her and listened in. Mike asked her to prom and she declined with suggesting him to take Jessica. Edward's head was facing their way like he could hear them too. I was about to say something when the teacher called for us to get on the bus. We all got on one bus and sat in the front seats. I sat next to Edward for an entire bus ride.

"Edward…" I didn't know what to say after what happened in the forest. I was too angry at the hospital. Just knowing something is going to happened and the options of the outcome.

His face was watching me. My eyes were glued to his. "I'm sorry for what happened in the forest. I wasn't thinking when-"

"So you regret what happened between us?" He cut me off before I could finish. He sounded angry.

My eyes hardened. "No, I didn't regret _that. _I don't think I can.I regret when I ran from you. We didn't do anything wrong. I was just scared because I've never done that before, I haven't even kissed a guy before you."

Edward did that adorable, heart melting smirk, "I was your first kiss?" He looked smug for some reason. "How good was I?" I replied, "I believe you know the answer to that Mr. Cullen."

We were talking while walking in a line through the greenhouse. Alice and Jasper were very the type of relationship I would love to be in. I guess Edward noticed the way I was looking at them. He put his arm around me and said, "One day." Was he hinting at something?

I ended up at the back off the line looking at my favorite flowers, blue orchids. I saw one dying and reached a hand to it. The flower paddles shook and it looked as if it just bloomed in one second. I looked from my hand to the plant then to see if anyone saw what I just did.

My control is better; however, I'm still discovering more abilities I found within the book. In my line of thinking the ache I felt in my stomach returned. It was twice as painful then the first. I didn't know the cause of it. I started to walk in the line to see up Edward ad Bella talking.

Bella looked annoyed at what he said. Was he being rude to her? I was too late to hear what was going on because he walked away when Jessica got to them. He looked annoyed. And I was getting irritated by them talking. He's the one that didn't ask me out or anything. A guy is the one to ask a girl out. He should feel the attraction since he's my mate. The thought just made me angry and went out the back door to get on the bus.

My earphones were in when Edward sat in the seat. I didn't move or even open my eyes to look at him. I was thinking on how I was going to convince him he's for me. I still didn't know what the challenge was though. I couldn't be mean to him either. We just made up, or whatever you want to call it.

I opened my eyes and turned off my mp3 player. Alice and jasper were turned around talking with Edward and stopped when they saw me. "What's up?"

Alice didn't mess a beat. "You want to come over after school today?"

"No, I can't. I'm heading over to visit Ryan then Candice. They were being major idiots and ended up with a cold."

She pouted her lips then suddenly smiled and said, "I can get Esme to make a wonderful chicken soup for your friends. She would be delighted to."

"Oh no, I couldn't ask her to-"she cut me off.

"Nonsense Menah. We already have the supply for it. You're part of the family now."

The statement actually made me happy. I loved being a part of something. I mostly got along with Charlie and I can only tolerate Bella and Rene, but the Cullen's they are all happy together.

Alice and I drove to her house and made it there in a record time because she was speeding the whole way. And I guess Edward was too when they pulled in behind us. The house was still as big as before. As if I thought it could get any bigger. Alice called for Esme and she came down from the backyard. She always looked so happy.

"Alice what's-"She seen me. "Hello Menah, how are you?" She told me as she got closer.

"I'm fine. Alice convinced me to come over and ask for you to make chicken soup for my friends. They have a cold."

She smiled with her teeth and said, "Well you've come to the right place. I just love to cook. You wouldn't mind helping me would you?"

"Not at all, they are my friends I should be the one to fix their food." I said when we went in the direction if the kitchen with Jasper, Alice, and Edward walking in another way.

She began to take out some ingredients for the soup. I stood by not knowing where anything was so I waited for her. She took two pots, one for the soup and one for noodles, and put them on the stove.

"Tell me Menah, what's going on between you and Edward?" She said like we were talking about the weather.

"Nothing!" I said too quickly. "We're just friends."

"Do you expect be to believe that? The way you two look at each other is not what friends do, Menah." She put water in the pots and set the temperature on medium.

"Well I don't know what you want me to say. It's not like he'll want to be with me anyway. Some dull girl with a broken past." I was staring out the window of the kitchen. "My life has been turned upside down and it would just kill me to see anything happen to him." I didn't know what I was taking about, but the words caused me to stop. "Let's not worry about that. What do you need me to do?"

She didn't question me on what I just told her. She said, "You can cut the vegetables on the board then put then in the pot when it starts to boil."

I did just as she said. I started on the carrots when Alice, Jasper, and Edward went to sit on the couch next to the kitchen. When they walked in their faces looked disgusted like they smelled something awful. Losing focus on the carrots, I accidently cut my hand with the knife.

"Shit!" I scream when I felt the pain in my palm. Jasper got up and walked over to me. He looked as if he was in a trance. I stayed where I was. When he stood by me, he had this confused face then he smiled. "Jasper I almost cut off my hand and you stand there smiling."

"Don't be so dramatic Meme." He put a towel over the cut and Alice and Edward came over.

Alice said, "Oh. We have to get you cleaned up. Lucky for you Carlisle is in his office. Edward can you bring her up to the office while we finish this up?"

He nodded his head and grabbed my uncut hand. We walked down the hall and up the stairs. Edward knocked on the door and entered when he heard Carlisle say to come in.

This place was like the room where they keep all of their books in.

"Hello Menah… are you bleeding?" He didn't give me enough time to answer him. He got up and brought me over to his desk and examined my hand. "It looks like you're going to need stitches."

"What? No way am I going to have a thick needle going in my hand multiple times. I refuse." I hopped off the desk to get put back on there by Edward.

"Menah he's going to numb the area and then put the stitches in. It's not as horrible as you think. You can't walk around with an open wound. It'll get infected." Edward told me.

Carlisle took a kit that contained the supply a shudder ran through me. I got up again and ran past Edward. "NO! Get off me!" he was too strong to get loose.

"Menah calm down." He grabbed my face between his hands. "Watch me. Just think about something happy and watch me, okay?" I nodded my head and he sat me on the desk. Carlisle looked worried after my little display. He picked up my hand and cleaned the wound. Edward was right next to me.

As Carlisle started on my hand Edward wrapped his arms around my torso as my other arm went around his neck and held on. A memory flashed in my mind as I tried to focus on Edward, but it was too much and the memory came forth.

_My feet stomped angrily on the ground as I made my way through the city in Phoenix. Bella was upset because I didn't want to hang out with her when she knows she doesn't like to do anything fun. She was driving Rene's car and I jumped out and started walking home._

_I walked a few blocks where you can hear music from inside some buildings. I looked around not recognizing the area I was in. My mistake was turning down an alleyway that leads to another street. Half way there some men entered the alley drunk and stumbling around. A twist in my gut told me to get away. That's what I was going to do until one of them saw me._

_The man was hot on my heels to say he was drunk. I had a running start, but I wasn't as fast as him. He dragged me back to the other men. There were five of them all together._

"_Who might this little lady be? We can show you a real nice time." One of them said. It causes me to struggle more in the man's arms. _

"_Fuck off!" I yelled at all of them and swung at the man behind me and he dodged my fist and threw me to the wall._

"_I like mine to be feisty." He said as he pulled out a knife._

_Another one of the men joined in, "No. Don't need to be dragging blood around when I get home. I have something better." The man pulled out a needle with a cap on it. "It's going to knock her out so we can have our fun."_

_The scream that spilled past my lips had them flinching, but the one closest to me punched me in the face. He puts the knife by my throat. "You shut up. John get over here so we can get this over with."_

_The other man holds up the needle and takes of the cap. He's in my face and grabs my breast and squeezed it. I screamed again to be slapped by him. Tears were leaving streaks on my face. "Don't worry, you won't feel a thing." He stuck the needle in my arm._

_My sight turned blurry. My hand was lifting in the air on it's on. My mind was going blank. My hands squeezed into a fist and I heard the yelling of pained men as if it was in the distance. As fast at the sounds came it stopped. I didn't feel a presence around me and I blacked out._

_The next day I awoken in a hospital bed with Rene and Bella crying on the couch in the room._

A pained scream filled the office. It wasn't a physical pain, but a mental one. She was clinging onto Edward and he was rocking her back and forth. Carlisle was staring wide eyed at me when he got done with the stitches. I looked up into Edward's face to see him. The expression he had was pure rage. I didn't know why nor cared. I just hide my face in his neck and cried.

Edward said, "What was that?"

My head was still hidden in his neck. "What- what do you me-mean?"

"At first you stopped moving when he started then you started to cry and you struggle like someone was holding you down. I had to keep you still while he worked on your hand. You wouldn't wake up." Edward was stared at the wall thinking of what he saw in Menah's mind. Her mind wasn't closed off and he saw the whole memory.

I didn't get to help finish the soup or bring it to my friends. Alice and Esme did it for me. Alice being sneaky went through me phone call both of them. Edward and I just pulled up into the driveway of my house. Esme and Alice was behind us so they could drive him back since they dropped off the soup.

Edward got out the car and went around opening my door. I climbed out and said, "Thank you for bringing me back home."

"It was my pleasure, Menah." He said with a smirk.

I went inside when they pulled out of the driveway. Dad was sitting on the couch watching TV. I flopped down on the couch. "Where have you been?" he asked me.

"I went to the Cullen's house." He looked at me saying he wanted me to elaborate. "I was going to go see Ryan and Candice. They were sick and she knew Esme would be glad to make some chicken soup for them."

"How do you get along with them?" He asked me when I was done talking. He seemed curious. We all know they keep to themselves.

"They're actually good people, just misunderstood." I told him. And it was true. I wouldn't want to come to a small town and have people whisper about me then talk to my face for their beauty.

"Good. They're nice people and should be treated with respect."

"I know. I'm heading up to my room. Did you need me to cook anything tonight?" I asked him.

"I ordered a pizza. It should be here in a few minutes." I nodded my head and went to change out of my clothes.

The night was cold and I was wrapped in my blanket eating a slice of Meat Lovers pizza. It's my absolute favorite kind. I was watching A Little Princess while I thought about what happened today. Edward knew something happened. Why else would he be so angry? I don't know how, but I'm going to ask him tomorrow.

* * *

Edward isn't really aware of what he's doing. He likes Menah but Bella's blood is clouding his judgment on the matter.

Her blood does the opposite as Bella or another human's blood. She actually calms the thirst of a vampire. It's a kind of defense mechanisms of the Eternals. A hungry vampire can stumble upon them and their hunger vanishes. But I'll tell you later what the blood does to a vamp.


	10. Hurting Days

I've been using more vulgar words. This chapter can be a little emotion or maybe a lot. I hope it's not too much at one, but it's time to turn it up a notch.

* * *

The next day Edward was avoiding me. Like he what I wanted to ask him knew. In both classes he ignored me. He just sat in class and listen to the teacher. When I tried to ask him a question he would just give me a short answer and look away. And gym wasn't better; he didn't look my way when I was hit with a ball for looking at him. I felt pathetic.

At lunch Ryan and Candice were at a club meeting so I sat at my table not bothering with Edward's mood swings. I was drawing a picture in my sketchbook when I saw Edward walking up to Bella. A pain in my heart caused me to gasp. I held my chest and took in a shaky breath. I got up and I felt someone's eyes in me. Jasper was staring at me with pain in his eyes. My confusion did not last long. Another pang hit my heart. I looked at Edward and Bella, he was smirking, and they were standing close to each other.

My eyes blurred and I sped walked out of the cafeteria into the parking lot. I sat on my car and a sob came out my mouth. I looked around to see if anyone was out, but everyone was eating. I ran my fingers through my curls.

"Hey, Menah!" Alice and Rosalie were walking towards me. Alice was concerned while Rosalie looked pissed.

I shook my head, "Please, just stay back." I could feel my powers surfacing. When I practiced I didn't have to deal with holding it in. It's like they were pushing to get out. "I'll be fine. It's just… nothing." I turned from them as they stared. They walked away after a few minutes. I just sat on my car for the rest of lunch.

Bella and I arrived home at the same time. When we made it into the house she said, "My friends and I were going to La Push beach. Do you feel like coming?" I didn't want to be around her right now, but swimming might my mind off of today. I told her yes and she told me she was leaving in a few minutes.

Jacob bought me to the beach a couple of times when I was down here. We surfed and dived off the low cliff. I put on a bikini with some black jeans and a long sleeve shirt. It was still cold outside. I put my wetsuit in my bag. My surfboard was at Jack's. I told Bella I was going to get there later.

My car was slowed down and pulled up to the side of Jack's house. A moment later I knocked and it opened to reveal Jack. "Hey Meanie. What's on the schedule?"

"We're going to the beach with Bella and her friends. I need my surf board." He nodded.

"Come on we can go get it." He moved out the door, but didn't close it. "You should change into your suit well I get the board." I nodded and walked to my car to get my bag.

While I was changing Jack's friends came over. They were coming with us to the beach. I just shrugged my shoulders and hopped in the car. Sam and Embry say in the back seat. Three minutes passed and we made it. It looked as if it would storm, but it was always like this. I got out the car and had Jack carry my board.

We saw Bella sitting in a van and I grabbed my board from Jack. I wasn't paying attention when I had pulled my hair up in ponytail until Jessica said something that made me stop.

"Keep her company. Her date bailed." And Eric asked what date. "She invited Edward."

Embarrassed, Bella said, "To be polite, that's it." I glared at her. I ignored what the rest of them said. I told gave her a warning and she still doesn't listen.

"You're pathetic. I don't even know why he even started talking to you." The group looked surprised. I was too, it just came out. I just turned sharply with my board and went for the water. It was cold, but I invited it because I was still boiling with anger.

My arms moved against the water as I paddled them in the water on top the board. I was a good distance away. Some fish swam around my feet. I put my hand in the water and tried to catch one. I did this for ten minutes until a small one slipped in my hand. My hand lifted up and the water was shaped into a bubble. The fish swam around the bubble then it stopped to stare. I freaked out and screamed. A big wave headed my way and I was pushed under water.

It was quiet. No birds or waves hitting the shore. I tried to kick up to the top, but the water was getting stronger. I soon was still under water until I felt my neck starting to itch. I reached for it to pull away. GILLS! I was growing gills. This nature thing was going to kill me. I could breathe again. I swam closer to shore and reached the surface. I coughed up water and the gills went away.

Jack, Sam, and Embry ran towards me. All I said was, "Next time Bella invites me somewhere I'm sure shit will happen."

The next day it was sunny. My outfit contained a tank top with some shorts. That wasn't the only weird thing that happened today. The Cullen's weren't here. For lunch I decided to sit with Bella at the table since she felt bad about yesterday.

Bella was looking around for Edward, I could tell. Jessica said, "He's not here. Whenever the weather's nice the Cullen's disappear."

"What did they just ditch?" Bella replied.

"No, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen yank them out for hiking and camping and stuff. I tried the idea out on my parents. Not even close." The gears turn in Bella's head.

Angela jumps in the seat next to Bella. "Guys! I'm going to prom with Eric. I just asked him, I took control." She hugged Bella. "Are you sure you have to go out of town?"

"It's a family thing." Jessica and Angela looked towards me. I said, "I'm adopted." And bit into an apple. I looked around at the students playing in the sunny. Too bad it's not always this way.

"Menah." I replied with a, huh. Bella said, "Do you want to go to Port Angeles with us?"

I nodded my head sure with me forgetting to deny Bella invitation she sent me since that happened yesterday.

The dresses were ugly. I can make better ones then the ones that put out. I give them honest opinions on the dresses. That pink dress did make Jessica's chest look way bigger. It just hit me that a dance was coming up and Edward never bothered to ask. Maybe we aren't really mates and I just need some time off.

A group of guys knocked on the window startling me. I flicked them off and stared out the window when they left. "Menah, you want to come with me to the bookstore?" Bella asked me.

"Sure. I'll see you guys later." Bella and I walked out the store. A sickling feeling was in my stomach. I grabbed Bella's hand and surprised her. I just smiled and she tightened her hand around mine. We did have a sister bond, but it was flawed.

We made it to the book store. It had tribal books everywhere. I was confused as to why Bella was here. At least it looked nice in here. I walked around the small store. A thought came to mind. The Eternal's story connected with Billy's tribe story. I looked around, but couldn't find one thing about it.

I walked to the counter and said, "I heard this story awhile back about Eternal's. I think that's the name. But I was fascinated by it. I was wondering if you a book on it."

The man nodded his head and went into the back room. He came back with a hard cover book. On the cover was _Allies_. It had a wolf in the forest as its cover. I paid for the book as Bella came to pay for her own.

We walked out into the night and go down some steps when some men passed by in front of us. They stopped when they had seen us and turned around. We walked the opposite way with me holding her hand tightly. They were wasted from the sound of their voices. We walked faster to come into some more drunk men.

They surrounded us. My anger was rising and I wanted to get out of here, but I couldn't hurt them. Something was holding me back. I pulled Bella close and said, "Don't touch her!" The men just laughed and I kicked one in the groin. One of them grabbed me and took me from Bella. "When I'm done with you, you'll want me to touch you." A trickle of fear shifted through me.

The squeal of tires and headlights come from around the corner. Edward's Volvo. He almost hit the men. He got out angrily. "Get in the car." I was still in the hands of the man when Edward grabbed me from him and pushed me in the backseat.

My arms were around my head and I was shaking and sobbing in the back. My mind was flashing back to that night. A hand grabbed me and I jumped back. It was Bella she was only shocked. Edward was driving like a mad man. "Menah?" He called my name. "Please, Menah, tell me you're okay."

"I- I'm fff-fine." I stuttered. I held myself and Edward stopped the car on the side of the road.

"Bella get in the back." She didn't question him; she just came back here and hugged me. She wiped the tears off of my face. He started to drive again. His anger slowly went away. My sobs stopped as did the tears. I moved from Bella and straightened my clothes.

Edward pulled up to the restaurant. Bella went to go talk to Jessica and Angela. Edward held the door open for me as I got out. We walked behind Bella when they stopped talking.

"Sorry I kept Menah and Bella from dinner. We ran into each other and got talking." he smirked.

"Well I'm leaving with Angela and Jessica. What are you going to do, Bella?"

Edward answered instead, "Maybe I should make sure Bella gets something to eat." When he said that I walked off looking for the car we came to Port Angeles in.

They were behind and we got into the car. "Menah, what was that about?" Jessica asked me as she turned around.

My faced was turned to the window, "That was my best friend hitting on my sister."

At home I couldn't sit still. Dad was at the station and when I called he told me his friend Wayne was dead. The day wouldn't get better. I decided to get in my car and head over to talk with Alice and Rosalie. I refused to talk to Candice about my fucked up love life that didn't really exist. Her anger will get the best of her and she'll be all over Bella and Edward and I don't need that.

When I parked outside the door opened and Jasper stepped out. He looked as if he was heading somewhere and he was surprised to see me. We came to me as I got out the car. When he was close I pulled him in for a hug. He just hugged me back as I cried. We walked in the house where Emmett was playing the game and Rose and Alice playing monopoly.

Their heads moved in my direction when I came closer. The girls saw the tears on my face and ran to me. They each took a hand and led me to a room. It had a huge bed with windows for one wall. It was plain as if they just started working on it.

Alice spoke first, "Tell us what happened." And I did. I told her about it from the bookstore to Edward dishing me for my plain sister. I didn't tell them why I was so freaked out about it. I'll tell them when I'm not so upset.

"It just hurts so much. Boys didn't matter to me until I met Edward. He wasn't just handsome. Something just pulled me in. But he rather be with her." I didn't cry anymore. I was thinking about the challenge I had to ender, but I had figure out how I was going to fix this.

Rosalie got my attention, "No offense, but I don't like her." Her bluntness made me laugh.

"Come on. I heard that ice cream heals the heart's wound." We went back to the kitchen and I sat on the counter. She pulled out cookies 'n' cream. This was my favorite ice cream ever. I take off the top and dig into the ice cream. The guys were playing the game when I sat on the couch.

A half carton later someone enters the house. I froze up and turned to the doorway. There he stood, with s god damn smile on his face. It went away when he saw me. I got up angrily and put the carton on the table. The room got quiet, waiting for something to happen. Shit I was too.

"What are you doing here?" he said calmly like whatever happened earlier what his imagination.

"I was talking with Rosalie and Alice. I would have been here for you if you would have been here instead in my sister's face."

He rolled his eyes, "I was just making sure she had something to eat."

"And you weren't worried about me. You just stood there staring at her while I was ready to-"I cut myself off, "You know what. I'm done. You can go do what you like with her. I'm down with this." I tried to walk past him, but he pulled me back.

"Done with what? We aren't dating, we don't go out. We were just friends." His answer through me off.

"Were friends? If I knew you were going to be like this I wouldn't have talked to you. I wouldn't tell you things that are only for me to know. I wouldn't have let you touch me that way. I wouldn't have let you hold me when you found out my fear of needles. And let me tell you why since we aren't such good friends. I was almost raped. I was going to die that night. I was so angry I forgot my surrounds. They touched me and made me feel like trash. One man held a needle to my vein to slow my down from freeing myself. I could be dead right now and all you want to do is act stupid instead of acting like a friend." My breathing was ragged and I just stormed past him and ran out to my car. The cold air bit at my cheeks.

"Menah, stop!" He was behind me and stood too close. "I d-didn't mean that. I didn't mean to offend you or make you angry."

"It's kind of too late for that."

"How do you think I feel?" I looked at him confused. "You're different from Bella. You know something's different. It's not a guess, but you just know and you don't even care to ask. While Bella digs in deeper for the answer."

I looked as him sadly, "That's why you shouldn't be around her. She's nothing, but trouble." I turned from him. "You just don't get it. I am so lost and I just want to see my parents one last time." I got in my car and sped off into the night.

* * *

She's starting to lose her state of mind, but it's all a part of bring who she is. Will she pass the test or will she face death of a Hopeless?


	11. With The Cullen's

I planned to make it more modern because whatever happened in 2006 wasn't all that fun.

* * *

My mother's necklace burned against my skin that morning. I held it as it would bring her back to me. Waking up with a headache and leaving the house in blue jeans and a black was not me being myself. It was a good thing I didn't go to school. However, I don't believe the hospital is a better option. I was stumbling down the stairs when Charlie was on his way out the door when he saw my disheveled state. He practically dragged to his car and drove us there.

When I checked in I forced him to get to work and told him I'll find a ride. I was in a room waiting for the doctor when a pain struck my entire body. My body hit the floor with and my head banged against the wall since I was standing by the window. A harsh gasp escaped me. Someone entered the room. It was Carlisle.

"What- Menah!" He rushed over to me. He lifted me on the bed and checked my head. "Let me get a nurse-"

"No!" I screamed in a raspy voice. My healing abilities will freak out the other people and he was already here. "Don't… no one else." I said in short breathes. Another pain hit my body and I curled up.

"I'll get some morphine. Just hold tight and try not to scream to draw attention." I nodded once and he left me. The pain in my head went away from hitting the wall.

Carlisle came back and he set up an IV with the morphine. "What happened? And how did you feel so fast?" He was acting like some mad scientist I guess being around sick people and trying to heal them will do that to a person.

"Do you…promise not to tell anyone? You have to keep…this to yourself."

"I promised." He grabbed my hand. The morphine was numbing the pain, but not all of it.

We waited until it kicked in. "Carlisle have you ever heard of an Eternal before? Mythical beings protected by tribe wolves?" He shook his head. "I was hoping you did. Anyway, I was five when I saw my parents killed by a man. That night Charlie took me in and eventually adopted me. After my birthday an old book was waiting for me. It had Eternal's on it. I find out that I'm some kind of wood fairy. I have powers and I can use the elements. But they just keep coming."

I take a break to breath. He hands me a glass of water from the side table. I drank some and stared again. "A woman came to me one night and told me these things and to control myself. I feel so lost right now. And Edward, he plays a big role in my life. He's the one-"I stop myself. He shouldn't know about that. "My parents gave me their powers. When I was reading you only had a limited amount. They had to give it to me. I can use the elements to my will. It came so natural to me."

"Menah, calm down." He squeezed my hand. "I'm here now. You can talk to me when you need me to."

"I'm sorry. You're the only person I've ever told and I just started and couldn't stop." I looked out the window. "Whatever pain that was it was_ real_ pain. Both emotional and physical. I just want to know why I felt it." He had a question. I could feel it. "Did you want to ask me anything?" I was getting tired.

"We know that you're suspicious about what we are, but why do you not ask us or try to figure it out?"

I laughed, "Because I had a secret and your family didn't ask one question. You all befriend me and took me in. At home all I have is Charlie. I can only take so much of Bella and Rene. But Charlie is a great father figure even though he can be awkward." A yawn left my mouth. "Please don't tell Charlie. I need… a ride…home." I feel asleep from the slow working morphine.

A knocked sound on the door and I slowly opened my eyes. The sun was getting low, it must be evening time. I was probably asleep for a few hours. And I missed school for today. The door opened and Esme walked in.

"Hi sleepy head. You were still sleep when I first came. Carlisle said you needed a ride." The IV was out and I stood from the bed with balance.

"Do you mind if we can do something? Going home is not where I want to be right now." She just smiled and nodded her head. I was already signed out from the hospital so we just went to the car and drove off.

"Where do you want to go?" I shrugged my shoulders; as long as I wasn't going home anywhere was good. "I have to pick up some home décor since my sons like to wrestle and break my furniture."

I laughed, "They are like grown kids sometimes." It was true. At school they kept and hide themselves, but they were good people.

We drove in silence for the ride. She soon pulled up to a furniture shop in Forks small town. The store had a lot of nice home decorations. What caught my eye were the circle lamps that you can attach to your ceiling. Each light had different color.

Esme must have some me gazing at them because she picked it up and brought it to the counter with her stuff to pay for. "Please Esme. I can pay for them. Why does your family do that whenever we go somewhere?"

"Menah, you're family now. Come on we can go get you some ice cream. I remember some loves cookie and cream."

I stuck out my lip and said jokingly, "I am 17 years old. I find it insulting to offer a girl my age ice cream. But for cookie and cream, I'm in."

We had driven around after she got me an ice cream. She was a good mother. But I had a feeling I won't make it long enough to get to know her. But I hope to get the chance.

A couple of days without me noticing passed by. In class I paid attention to the teacher and took notes and test, but I don't take notice. The Cullen's try to talk to me but I push them away. I couldn't help it though. It was like something invisible was holding me mentally together without anyone else. Ryan and Candice worry for me. I would just remain silent.

Today I left early reading my old, worn book in the car. I was looking for something to get me out of this funk. It was a chapter on potions. It was deciding a purple and blue swirled one. A light bulb went off in my head. I jumped out the car. In my parents' box, I put their things in the trunk of my bed. It was in there. When I get home I was going to take it. It's supposed to give me strength both mentally and physical.

The students started staring at something behind me. I turned seeing Edward pulling the door open for Bella. My body froze along with my mind. My hand tingled with the need to release the ache in them. To blow off Bella head sounded so fucking appealing right now. My necklace wasn't the usually white fog, but it turned red and made a steaming noise.

I closed my eyes. A calming feeling swept over me. I let out a sigh of relief not bothering to think about where it suddenly came from. I just walked into the building before I could witness my life go down the drain. I was weak and couldn't even be with him even though I've known him long. This challenge was either going to make me or break me, it may even kill me.

A class I now dreaded was English and then gym. I was going to give him a piece of my mind. He act like our talk never happened. Was he still the same guy or was this magical thing getting to him? He was in his seat when I sat down. He stared at me with worry. I just glared at him. The teacher had put on a movie about Julius Caesar.

When it was on for ten minutes I said, "So you and my sister decided to go behind my back. I told you to stay away from her." He turned to me, but my eyes were glued to the TV.

"First of all I can date whoever I please. I wouldn't have gone behind your back if you didn't ignore me." he moved my desk closer to his without making a sound. "Why are you trying to make me feel like the bad guy?"

"It's because you are." I hissed. "You're throwing away what we had. We weren't dating, but you were my best friend and we had stronger feelings then that. I know you remember the moments we had together. You didn't even comfort me when I needed it." I paused in my sentence, "Why would you even go for _her? _She was the reason I was almost raped twice and I almost drowned. She will be nothing, but a pain."

"You say that like you talk to her. When did you two have a real conversation anyway? I think you're jealous of her. She has a family and a boyfriend. What do you have?" he practically spit the words at me. The tears spilled out of my eyes. Please, let it be them saying that, not Edward.

"I had love for you, but I guess I was wrong about that." I got up and ran out the classroom. My head was hurting from the talk we just had. I went to the car and sped out the parking lot.

My phone rang as I made it to my house. It was Alice. "What's up?" I said getting out my car.

"I saw what he's doing and I'm on your side. He was into you and I feel so bad."

"It's okay Alice. He made his choice. I just can't let it come between us. We down have enough time anyway." I felt weakened. As if I didn't care what happened to me. "I'll talk to you later." I hung up the phone and ran upstairs. I spent the rest of the day eating sweets and listening to crappy, sob songs.

Later that night I threw on some clothes to find a Chinese restaurant. My belly was craving honey kitchen and noodles. In the hallway I could see Bella's door open. She sat on her computer typing away. I storm in and her door slams on the wall.

She jumps and falls out of her chair. "What was that? Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? No I'm not actually. I warned you about Edward and you go and have a fucking relationship with him. I don't know what's going on in their piece of shit heads of yours. Am I could care less. If you ever hurt him, I will make sure that's your last time ever seeing him or daylight again." I was gone the next second. I could feel her fear outside the house.

We all were at Ryan's place playing Call of Duty. Candice came over when Esme dropped me off and dragged me over here. I had to explain to them that Edward and Bella were going out. I told them about me warning Bella when going with him. I just have to live with them two going out I get the right opportunity.

"Well we just have to get him back for you." He pauses the game and say, "Candice and you should go shopping and get some lingerie and show him what you're really made of." Ryan was wiggling his eyebrows.

A pillow hit his when Candice got up from the floor. "We have to plan something different. Something they wouldn't suspect." She turned to me and said, "Spend more time over, be friends with him, you can win him over and seduce him. He'll want you and he will be over Bella."

The idea was good and I was spending the weekend with the girls. "Great plan, but you remember I have zero experience with guys. I need advice."

"Don't worry, we'll both give you the 411 on how get your guy." Ryan replied to my words. "Now let's get back to the zombies." Candice and Ryan went back to playing the game while I laughed at the people talking on the game.

Dad let me spend some time away from the house, saying I needed to be looked over after I acted like nothing happened when I went to the hospital. I was going to sleep over on Friday till Sunday night. We actually were planned this a while ago. I just had been in that little funk.

My clothes were packed along with my book. Yesterday night I found the potions, I guess that my parents made and put them in there too. I drunk some of the pick me up and I was feeling better. Alice wanted to pick me up, but I need a getaway if something goes wrong.

Charlie told me to careful and he gave me one of his awkward hugs.

Emmett pulled me out of the car as soon as I got out. He threw me over his shoulder for me to see Jasper, all he did was wave. "Emmett I'm gonna cut you a new one if you don't put me down." He just laughed at me in a mocking way. I mumbled, "Asshole." Jasper got my bag from the trunk with my keys that fell to the ground.

"Easy there tiger. This is just the beginning of our adventure. Alice is no fun to play with, a little sister is what we need." He walked inside and to the living room where Emmett had games laid out. "Alice and Rosalie don't like to play, and your friends told me you loved to play GTA 5." He sat me down on the couch.

"You dare challenge me? Alright since you're so brave we can make a bet for whoever gets the most kills." I pause to think about it then said, "If I win you have to do as I say for a week. You can be my personal slave."

He just laugh, "If I win you have to give Edward a lap dance." I screamed what and Jasper just laughed. "Do we have a deal?" I glared at him then shook his hand and said, "Bring it on."

An hour later Emmett and I were still playing the game and Jasper was on another couch. We were tied and headed for our next target. We both ended up having more than 10 kills. As we played the others came inside the house. Emmett drove into my car and flipped it. "You're going to pay for that." My character pulled out a launcher when Alice, Rosalie, and Edward came in. Edward distracted me from the game and Emmett almost blew me up with a grenade when I hurried to turn back to the screen. I kicked his controller and shot him with a machine gun. "You cheater." I just laughed and said, "You didn't give us any rules. So I win. Jasper came closer to us, laughed and said, "So how about that bet?"

"But- I- now you know she cheated. That doesn't count." Emmett came towards me and I hissed at him. "Back it up you giant Bear."

"You're just going to let her get away with that?" he actually pouted and huffed. "The bet should be off."

Rosalie decided to speak up, "What bet?"

"Meme hear had to give our dear Edward a lap dance or I was going to be her slave for a week." He's really going to pay for this one. Why would he say that in front of Edward?

"Emmett calm down. You don't have to be my slave, but I owe you a rematch."

He fist pumped the air, "Come on."

"No. She's our guest." Rose pulled on my hand, "And now she's going to get ready for tonight."

We walked to the room I always end up in when I come here. "What going on tonight?"

Alice just smirked, "Just to go out to the movies. And you have to look your best."

I was going to question her, but I had a feeling that she would make this difficult for me so I would shut up while she picked out some clothes for me to wear. I bought over some new clothes I got from the mall that I never wore. And she started to go through them.

"While she's doing that I want to fix your hair." She led me to an old fashioned vanity and sat me down.

Just then Jasper showed his head in the door. "We're leaving to… get some errands done. We'll be back in time. With that he left out the room.

Rosalie got started on my hair. It took her an hour to get it done the way she thought was best. She put my hair into a goddess braid bun. The braids looked like little waterfalls going up. She even put some makeup on me with a gold eyeshadow and eyeliner. And some lip gloss.

They were switching roles to make sure they had time to get ready for tonight.

Alice picked out a navy skater dress that had no sleeves. The very top was see through and the bottom over lapped with ruffles. She pulled out a pair of four inch heels.

"Why would both of you go and do all of this?" turning around and staring at them. "I feel as if you're trying to do something that was planned tonight."

"All you need to do is come with all of us and have fun tonight. Just relax yourself. You've been through a lot and you need to get out." Alice was just buttering up the toast. Too bad I like toast.

"Okay, I'll have fun. But where are the guys?" Just as I said that I could hear them downstairs just coming in the house. "I guess it's time to go."

All of us walked to the door where the guys were standing. My eyes instantly searched Edward's. He stood by the door. When he seen me his eyes bulged out for a second. He said, "You look nice, Menah."

My face was heating up. I just smile a little. That was until Emmett spoke up, "Well don't we all look nice for going out to the movies."

"Shut it Emmett. We were having fun. Menah is just to pretty to leave her alone." Rose said and dragged him out the door. They were followed by Alice and Jasper then me and Edward. The others decided that they should take a car and Edward and I were in his Volvo.

The ride was a little awkward and too quiet. Until he said, "I'm sorry about the other day. I don't know where the words came from and it hurts me to see you upset especially when I was the one to cause that pain."

I didn't reply for a minute. "It's alright. We need to get past that. I was the one that started it. You and Bella are together and I have to deal whit it for now."

"What do you mean by for now?"

"It means that when I graduate I'm out of here. Even if I forgave you it doesn't mean I could live with seeing the both of you together all the time."

That was the last thing we said to each during the ride. I wasn't mad. That was just a part of my plan. I can't guilt him into being with me, but it'll make him think about leaving Bella. I refuse to let him go, but I didn't know on how to go about it.

The others made it there before us. I guess Edward wasn't speeding today. The Cullen's and I stood outside the theater trying to figure out what to watch.

"Last time we went to watch a movie it was a chick flick." Emmett whined from by Rosalie.

"Fine pick whatever you want as long as it's not some bloody, gore filled movie." She said back to him.

I was looking at the list of movies they had out. A horror movie caught my interest. The name of it is Stay Alive. I pointed at the poster, "What about this one. It seems cool to me."

No one disagreed with the chose so we paid for our tickets and headed inside the theater. I was ahead of them walked right to the food counter. I got a pretzel and a large icee which Edward paid for when he stuffed my money back in my bag.

The previews are what I loved. It makes you want to go out and see all the good movies even when some could be awful. I took off my heels and set my feet on the seat. Edward chuckled. "What?" I asked him. "You just look like Christmas came around." He told me. I just shrugged my shoulder as the lights dimmed. Horror movies were my favorite to watch. To have you on the end of your seat to push you right back when a scary part comes up.

The movie did exactly what I thought. I was hiding behind my hands when the creepy music came on. I did let out a small scream every now and then, but I was calm after. A scene where the woman popped up to kill one of the game players, I had scooted over to Edward without realizing it. So when he put his arm around me I jumped surprised. "Sorry." He told me and move his away till I grabbed it a put it around my shoulders.

The rest of the movie I was calm since Edward gave me some comfort. Before the lights came on and the credits rolled, we walked out of the movie section. My nerves were on edge and in a good way. Edward and I were warming up to each other again. I didn't want to lose him.

* * *

I hope this chapter was good enough. The next one you will totally love it. If you have any ideas you want to throw my way please tell me. I love combining ideas together. And if I've made any errors in grammar, etc. please tell me.


	12. Is It Over?

I do not own the song. It's The Lonely by Christiana Perri.

* * *

_He was back to kill me. The same disfigured face that murdered my parents before my eyes. I ran into the fog beyond his home. He wasn't running, but floating among the fog. Held up my hands to knock him down, but it never came out. I didn't feel that now familiar power hidden beneath my core._

_My panic caused him to catch up with me. His old, wrinkled hand reached out to grab me, but at the last second a purple light shot out of my hand. We stopped moving too. My body was turned to him and he flew high in the sky with the purple light gaining distance between us._

_A short victory was ruined when he appeared again, but with other people. They had robes with hoods on their heads, covering their faces. "It's time that you joined your parents in departure or you must challenge us to see who's best." His frame started to grow larger. "Or you and your family will perish!" his newly form ran straight for me and I let out a scream._

I sat up in the bed over at the Cullen's house. My eyes were searching wildly for the man in her dreams. I laid back on the bed and waited for my heart to sow down when someone slammed the door open. "Menah, what's wrong?" Edward came in followed by Esme. "You screamed."

I waved him off and said, "Just a bad dream. That's all." The air smelled as if someone just cooked. I sniffed the air and my stomach let out a small rumble.

Esme laughed at me, "I made you some breakfast. Waffles, eggs, and sausage with some fruit on the side." Before I thought about it I jumped out the bed ready to get some food until I remembered Edward was still in the room. My eyes went to his face and he stood there wide eyed. Esme hit the back of his head and told him to get out. "Maybe you should put on some clothes before you come downstairs." She told me and I managed to squeak out a small yes.

I headed to the bathroom connected to my room. It was big with white and gray marble. I hurry and brush my teeth and wash my face. I decide to wear a navy blue dress that comes down above my knees. I don't bother with shoes or try to fix my hair. I didn't eat much last night and I was hungry.

I walked out the room and headed for the kitchen. The smell of food came closer and I ran the rest of the way to the kitchen. Everyone was sitting at the table with uncomfortable looks until they saw me. "Good morning everyone." Even Carlisle was here which was surprising.

They all said greeted me the same way. Carlisle and Esme sat at both ends of the table. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett sat on one side with Edward and Rosalie sat on the other. My seat was in between Edward and Rosalie. I sat down and admired the food before me. I never have time in the morning to make breakfast and Rene was not a cooker.

They all started to talk again, but I was too busy stuffing my face. However, when they started to eat they tried to hide their disgust. I knew they weren't human, but I didn't know what they were. I at lease thought they would eat regular food.

I rolled my eyes and chewed the rest of my food. "Y'all know that if the food it's to your… diet you shouldn't eat it. And if it's just repulsive don't force it down your throats." I stopped in my talking to look at their faces. They were confused and shocked. "Just do whatever you guys do when I'm not here because I'm just going to eat."

One by one they got up, not questioning what just happened. I was finishing my food when Esme went to take the leftovers, but I stopped her. "Please leave it. I can eat a horse right now." She smiled like it was an inside joke.

For a few hours later I was getting my ass handed to me playing chess with Jasper. I've never had the chance to play, but now I knew why. "Jasper can't you be a sore loser for once!" I stood from the board.

He was laughing at me, "In life you must expect the unexpected. And when you do you keep going until you succeed." I sighed at him.

"How does Alice put up with you?" I didn't feel like sitting in the house all day. I feel like they didn't either. I was hit with a sudden idea. "Is Carlisle off work today?" I asked Jasper, he just nodded his head. I was curious about that. "Why?"

Jasper and the rest of them stopped what they were doing. Alice was the one to speak up, "Edward's bringing over Bella today to meet the family." My hand twitched. So that's where Edward went.

I simply nodded my head. I went to my thoughts before to go see Carlisle. "That's fine. Y'all didn't have to make a big deal out of it." I mumbled, "We weren't even dating." I got off the sofa and went to seek out Carlisle.

He was in his study sitting at his desk. I knocked on the open door. He looked up and smiled, "Come in Menah." I walked in the room and closed the door. I walked up to his desk and sat in a chair.

"Carlisle, I have a favor to ask of you." He kept looking and nodded his head. I spoke lowly just in case someone was listening. "Would you mind coming to my old home with me? I had just remembered something I left there. And I don't want to go alone."

"Of course I wouldn't mind." He looked happy to get out of his everyday routine. "When would you like to go?"

"Right now. My home is a few miles away." He nodded his head. And I left to put on some shoes with a button up coat.

Rosalie came in the room when I just finished putting on my shoes. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go find something my parents left for me. I just remembered when they used to bring me to a waterfall that was near our house. They buried something and I need to find it." I told her.

"Just give us a call if anything happens. Alice put all of our numbers in your phone." She handed me my phone. I looked to the nightstand where I left it. I just laughed and shook my head.

Carlisle and I took his car. I gave him the directions to my house. I knew I always had a good memory. We made it to my house in half an hour. We had to take a dirt covered road to get on the property. As we got closer we drove on a stone path way with bushes that had red and white flowers on each side of the path that led up to my home.

It was a three story house the porch stretched around the house with white, wooden railing. It looked as if to be an old mix with modern type of house. It's white with a gray roof. I almost cried from being away for so long. Once I turned of age it will be mine.

I got out of the car and started to walk around the house and past the white fence. Carlisle silently followed me. "Carlisle, I don't know what's going to be in the box, but if anything happens. I want you to leave or at lease stay far, but keep me in your sight." I told him.

He was thinking about something. "Menah, I honestly thought you and Edward would have ended up together. I feel as if you two share a real connection. And for that I will protect you and make sure you're safe."

I turned to looked at him. My eyes had tears in them. "Thank you."

We walked for about five more minutes until the roaring of the water came to my ears. A smile graced my face and I ran the rest of the way. The waterfall was clean and clear. Carlisle walked closer to the water and looked around.

I took off the necklace from my mother hoping that it would guide me to the chest. I never saw when they would bury it. I was too distracted by the water. I searched for it and the white stone would get hotter and brighter as I got closer to the spot. The stone went so bright that the light went out in the stone and I looked at the ground.

"I forgot a shovel. I'll just have to use my hands." I talked to my self. I started to dig and Carlisle came around to help me. My hands were dirty and I was in need of a bath after this. My knees snuck in the moist dirt, messing up my dress.

Carlisle reached in again to feel something hard at the bottom. Our eyes met then we looked back down and he grabbed the object out of the ground. It was a small chest with blue engravings on it that was written in the same language at the book.

"Carlisle, go back into the trees, but stay close." He nodded his head and sat for a second then he left me to the chest.

It seemed to be locked, but when my hand passed over the words the gears moved in the black and blue chest. It unlocked by itself. I moved my hands to open it and lifted up the top. A bright, purple light flew out of the chest and it was so powerful that it knocked me back, but instead of falling my body flew up.

The object in the chest flew out and before me was a necklace. It was tear-shaped with silver designs and looked as if to have something inside of it. Before I could do anything it flew to my neck and the chain wrapped around my neck. A painful feeling was followed and I screamed loudly scaring the animals away.

The necklace was sinking into my skin and looked as if someone had tattooed it around my neck and chest. After the pain was gone along with the necklace I was thrown to the ground to be caught by Carlisle. I was going to say something, but I passed out.

I was startled awake when Carlisle closed the door to the car. We were back at the house and he was carrying me up the stairs. He looked to me concerned. I shook my head as to not tell them what happened. They would be suspicious of the dirt and new tattoo on my chest. But my eyelids were heavy and I slipped back asleep.

I woke up in sweats and a tank top. I looked around trying to figure out what woke me up. I think it was a glass breaking. I got out the bed and walked to the kitchen to get me some water. I heard Rosalie fussing. I paused in my walking and heard Alice start to talk. I shrugged my shoulders and entered the room.

There stood Bella and Edward with the rest of the family by the kitchen. I pushed my way past Bella. I got a bottle of water out of the fridge. "No need to stop talking. I decided to head home early." My chest was aching.

Bella said, "Did you get a tattoo?" I looked down forgetting what happened today. I saw the necklace inked into my skin.

I looked at her again. "Oh yeah, I guess so." I left the kitchen and walked down the stairs into the room where Edward kept his piano.

The piano looked fresh as if they just made it, but the keys were somewhat worn from being played so much. I sat on the bench and traced my fingers on the keys. It made me think about the lessons my parents gave me when I was old enough. They said my music was brilliant and I would play each time I get, but thinking of playing made me upset.

I decided to play a song. The words sung unconsciously.

2am; where do I begin,

Crying off my face again.

The silent sound of loneliness

Wants to follow me to bed.

I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most.

I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well.

Dancing slowly in an empty room,

Can the lonely take the place of you?

I sing myself a quiet lullaby.

Let you go and let the lonely in

To take my heart again.

Too afraid to go inside

For the pain of one more loveless night.

But the loneliness will stay with me

And hold me till I fall asleep.

I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most.

I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well.

Dancing slowly in an empty room,

Can the lonely take the place of you?

I sing myself a quiet lullaby.

Let you go and let the lonely in

To take my heart again.

Broken pieces of

A barely breathing story

Where there once was love

Now there's only me and the lonely.

Dancing slowly in an empty room

Can the lonely take the place of you?

I sing myself a quiet lullaby

Let you go and let the lonely in

To take my heart again.

"Wow." I heard from behind me. They stood around the room. All except for the new lovebirds. The sudden thought I just started to cry. And not just tears. I had full on tears and sobs. My body shook. I got up and moved one foot to fall on the floor. Jasper came to my side and sat me on the couch.

I felt so far away. I started to mumble to myself, "I should've stopped it. It hurts so much. He doesn't know." I rocked myself back and forth. Alice sat next to jasper and put her arms around him. This was something I didn't want to go through.

"I have- I have to go. I'm- so sorry." I left the room to go pack up my clothes.

Charlie saw me pull up to the house and opened the door. He must have been confused since I was supposed to be over there for an extra day. I didn't bother with my clothes; I ran up the steps and held him close to me.

"Pumpkin, what's wrong? What happened?" He asked me as he pulled me inside of the house. He moved me to sit on the couch.

"It's nothing. I just-" Another shiver went through my body and I shook with sobs. I knew Charlie didn't know how to deal with teenage girls, but I needed him to hear me. "You know Edward Cullen, right? Well we were friends and I had this huge crush on him and I thought he wanted to be with me, but he's now going with another girl." I didn't mention Bella because that was a whole new awkward that we would have to go through. "He wasn't bad or anything. He was really nice and we have so much in common. What do I do?"

He looked to think for a moment. Trying to take in all of it. He sighed and said, "I don't like to see my girls growing up, but if you're feelings are strong for him, you fight for him. I don't mean to break them up, but you tell him how much he means to you." He wouldn't look at me after that.

I smiled a little and wrapped my arms around him. "You will always be my father no matter what. Just know that I love you." I left him to his thoughts and headed upstairs for the rest of the day.

* * *

I had the idea from someone to make Edward jealous, but I couldn't do that with Menah. She couldn't be with anyone else or pretend to because she knows that they belong together and she would feel repulse to even kiss someone else. I couldn't work around the idea.

We're getting close to the ending and the next chapter will be awesome. I hope that you guys like this chapter. I'm in school and I've been all over the place with working.

Review Follow and Favorite.


	13. Is this really living?

My hand was resting on one of my mother's journals. I wanted to see if she had written anything on what they had went through when they found each other.

Not one signal entry for her journey with my real father was written in here. She started writing it when she found out she was pregnant with me. I felt as if I hit another wall. I had no help, and I was too weak to do this on my own. I didn't know what to do.

I sat at the table eating chips when Bella came in the kitchen. I had my hair in a bun with some SpongeBob pajama's on. Charlie laughed at me when I entered the kitchen. She put a beer on the table for him. Dad was cleaning a rifle when she blurted out, "I have a date with Edward Cullen."

Dad looked to me, but I held my head down hoping he wouldn't tell her. "He's a little old for you, isn't he?" sighed under my breath and looked back up.

"No, he's a junior, I'm a junior. I thought you liked the Cullen's." I watched them as I continued eating my chips. She was acting as if I wasn't there. She knew what the hell was going on.

"I thought you didn't like any of the boys in town." I snorted at that one. He looked at me with a glare. I guess he was upset at the fact I didn't tell him it was Bella.

"Edward doesn't live in town, technically." I full out laughed. My nerves were getting the best of me. "He's right outside."

Charlie looked towards the door. "He is?" I put poor Edward in a bad position.

They finished talking and Charlie turned to me. "Are you serious, Menah?" He sat down his gun. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you would treat him bad if I told you Bella stole him from me. But I can handle this on my own." He just shook his head as I talked. He got up from the table to meet Edward.

This was all wrong. Dad would've been happy to see Edward with one of us if this stupid love triangle wasn't going on. Edward looked my way. With a sad smile I got up and went to my room not wanting to hear Charlie on what I did.

Today I was going to the field where I found that woman at. I was starting to feel sluggish and when I would try to use the elements, they wouldn't last and it worried me. I thought my time was coming faster than expected.

My little clearing in the woods looked the same, but the flowers were bloomed from the spring time. I put down a blanket so that I could sit on the wet grass. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to talk to her to. I need to.

I lifted my hands up to try for what happened the first time. I closed my eyes and focused on her. But no light came. I groaned and opened my eyes. She was right in front of me, smiling. Then she frowned while I jumped back.

"I see that you've come back, Menah." She stated the obvious.

I nodded my head quickly and said, "I need your help…well advice…question."

"Go on." she said in that soothing voice from before.

"I've been trying to call upon the elements. I've tried to use my powers, but they won't work and when I try I get so tired. What's going on with me?" I said desperately.

She tilted her head, observing me. "I can tell that you have not captured his heart. And that is why, my child. Each day you will grow weaker, so weak that your powers will fade. Along with your fast healing abilities. You will be more human." She now said in a deadly voice, "Your time is almost up."

"But I'm so lost without realizing it. Every time something good happens, it always get pushed back." I dry sobbed.

"It's the curse of our people. If you are one of the strong you simply fight. Or die."

"Okay…okay." I sat on the ground.

"Don't fret, my child. You can still restore the light within your heart. But you have so little time. Just think about it; how can you really know if someone loves you?" she told me and disappeared. I lay down and thought about what I could do.

When I got home I changed out of my clothes. I heard my phone going off. I found it in my purse and Edward's name was written across the top. I tilted my head and threw the phone on the bed and headed downstairs to get something to eat.

Charlie and I were on the couch watching TV when Bella burst in the house, "Edward I said leave me alone." She was standing in the door with Edward on the opposite side, "I said it's over, get out!" She ran upstairs followed by Charlie. I stood where I was to see Edward walk from the door.

Bella and Dad came back down the stairs and I just stare at them while they went back and forth. My necklace from my mother was hot and moved around as if trying to get away. When I tuned back into the conversation Bella said, "Like what? Watch baseball on the flat screen. Eat at the diner every night? Steak and cobbler?" She was listing of things. "Dad that's you, that's not me."

"Bella come on, I just got you back." He said, "How do you think Menah would feel about all of this?" I stepped closer to them. "We just got you back."

"And if I don't get out here now, I'm gonna get stuck here just like mom." She opened the door and left with a slam.

Tears came to my ears. Not from her leaving, but from her hurting her father, our father like this. I ran after here before Charlie come stop me. I pulled on her arm before she could get in her truck. She turned around and I slapped her in the face. She hit the side of the truck. "How dare you do that? This?" Charlie opened the door. "That's your father Bella. He did everything to help you and you gave him the same fucking line as Rene did. You know that I saw my father die in front of my own eyes and you get like this because of a breakup."

I paused in my ranting to look at Charlie back to Bella, "You've done so much to me without realizing it. Bella, I loved Edward, no, I still do, but you just have someone in your life to love you unconditionally." I laughed and said lowly, "I don't know what's going on here, but if you do anything else to hurt the people I love, you'll regret it Bella. Because you will get nothing from me anymore."

I turned back to the house and walked up the steps. I didn't look back, but Charlie was staring out the door. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." I didn't have any emotion in my voice. I walked up the steps numbly as my necklace grew brighter.

The room was the same except for the dull lights in the lanterns around my ceiling in the room. I lay down on the bed to try and figure out what just happened. The necklace actually grew hot enough to burn me, but it flew up and pointed behind me. I turned around, but I was too late. Before I blacked out I saw blonde hair in my vision.

**Bella's POV**

I was packing my things when I got a call from home. I answered the phone and said, "Hey mom, I'm glad you got my message. What are you doing home?"

A frantic Rene answered the phone, "Bella? Bella? Where are you?"

"Calm down, everything's fine. I'll explain everything later." The phone was being moved, "Mom are you there?"

A voice answers the phone that sends a shiver down my back. "It was just too easy for Victoria to find your previous address. It's a nice house you have here. I was prepared to wait for you, but mom came home after she received a very worried call from you dad. It all worked out quit well."

My eyes widened in fear. I can hear her in the background, "Don't touch her, just-"

"You can still save her, but you're going to have to get away from the rest of your friends. Can you do that?" he paused, "Oh I almost forgot to mention, your dear sister decided to join me. From the display I've seen earlier, I don't think you would care what happens to her."

She was never going to forgive me for bringing her into this. "No, leave her out of this."

"She stays with me, unless you're willing to come and save them both." He said slowly into the phone.

"Where should I meet you?" I said.

"How about your old belle studio? And I'll know if you bring anyone along."

**Menah's POV**

I woke up with my temple throbbing. My eyelids were heavy, but I managed to open them. The walls were glass. The old belle studio Bella and I used to go to. I tried to sit up and the world started to move and I groaned. Footsteps made their way towards me.

"Now look at you. I was starting to get bored." I turned my head to the side to see a tall, blonde haired man.

"I don't know who you think you are, so why I must ask. Why am I here?" I tried to move my arms, but they were tied behind my back.

He ignored my questioned. "What are you?" I looked at him confused. I was going to say something, but he stopped me.

Before he could answer he shushed me and pushed me into a hidden corner. And he covered my mouth with a cloth. He went to a supply closet and played a video with Rene calling for Bella.

A door opened and he was gone. I hear someone running in the studio, but I couldn't move from where I was. It was Bella; she opened the door to see a TV with a video on. She turned around to see the blonde haired man.

He pushed her against the wall and started to whisper something to her. I tried to burn the rope that was holding my hands and feet together, but I was too weak. My powers were fading. It caused me to struggle more. He held up a camera. "Where is Menah?"

"Oh she's somewhere, watching." He told her and opened the camera. "It'll break Edward's little heart."

"Edward has nothing to do with this!" She yelled at him.

I tried to talk, but the cloth didn't allow any movement. I look up to see Bella spraying the man. He only opened his eyes. He wasn't human. But he did smell the Cullen's, but different. I just noticed that he has red eyes.

He walked in my direction, angry. He picked me up so fast that I didn't realize it happened. He held me up and he jumped with me in his arms. We flew right in front of Bella. He slammed me to the ground and hit Bella so hard that she hit the edge of a pillar.

"You know what, I have a question before I feast on the both of you." He turned the camera on me. "Bella I'm just dying to know what your sister is." He grabbed me slide me over to Bella. "Earlier I was just going to have a snack, but I had gotten this strange feeling as if I didn't need anything to eat." He moved closer and sat in front of me. "But now I don't care. I just want to know how her blood tastes, just looking at her makes me…" he just smiled.

He pulled me towards him. I moved in his arms, but he held me down with a bruising strength that I've never experienced before. I screamed out from the pain and closed my eyes tightly. He sat the camera down. "I think your little family would love to see a video of your last moment." He moved my hair to the side and bit my neck.

I was expecting pain to radiate from my neck, but all I felt was lust. It made me feel disgusted that it wasn't Edward. A moan slipped past my lips. The man bit down harder. I scream out. From out of nowhere I ripped the ropes from my wrists. I punch him in the face and move away from him.

His head snapped back to me and he swung his arm and I went flying to the back wall, shattering the glass. The air in my lungs rushed out. I laid out on the glass covered floor. He growled and said, "I'll come back for you." and turned back to Bella.

He grabbed her leg and she screamed. I tried to get up, but I had a glass in my lower abdomen. Each time I moved it would cause me pain.

As the man was yelling at Bella a blur knocked him over. I forced myself out of the glass and quickly took out the huge piece of glass in my abdomen. Edward was still fighting with the other man. They were both one blur. I walked over to Bella and move her close to me.

Edward was thrown right to me. I was thrown back with Edward while his arms wrapped around me. James had his mouth close to Bella's arm. With my last strength I shot out fire from the palm of my hand and blasted him.

It misses Bella and blows the man back. Edward face is full of shock, but I push him gently to get him to go attack whatever that man was.

My body fell to the ground as he ran away. I glanced up at the blurry ceiling trying to keep my eyes open. A song came into my thoughts; Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Rey. I was so out of it that I didn't notice when some of the Cullen's came into the studio. Each lyric would pop into my head and I would laugh and weep with each one.

Someone came into my sight. My eyes cleared a little, trying to focus them. It was Alice, with a worried face.

"Oh my god, Menah. You're bleeding…everywhere. Can you hear me?" I just stared at her and moved my head searching for Edward. She guessed what I was doing, she left.

A second later Edward appeared. I was smiling, but he looked ready to cry when he seen how I looked. I'm starting to guess it was bad. He sat down and pulled me towards him. "I can help you. You can live, Menah." He stopped for a minute. "You can be like us."

I shook my head to the best of my ability. "I can't Edward. You deserve better…Bella." I started to cough, "She will make you happy." The light was dimming in my eyes.

Edward was crying, but no tears came. "You can't leave me." I put my hand on his cheek. "I…love you." He finally said it, but maybe it's too late.

I closed my eyes and my hand fell from his face. He started to shout, but I was too far away.

The woman's words came back to me. How can you really know if someone loves you?


	14. From My Eyes

The ending to the beginning is here. Trust me the squeal will be awesome. Squeals Up.

* * *

**Edward POV**

I ripped out James throat as I held him against the mirror in the studio. Carlisle convinced me to let him go, but when I saw what he did made the venom pool in my mouth. I handed him off to Emmett and Jasper when they appeared behind me.

I looked around the room seeing shattered glass everywhere. Bella was on the floor next to Carlisle. He was checking her leg that James had broken before I got in.

Alice popped up next to me as I searched for Menah. "Menah…" she didn't get finish what she was saying because I saw her by a wall on the far side of the room.

I quickly ran over to her. There was blood making a pool around her from the wound on her abdomen. She had a bite mark on her neck and her hair was wind-blown. And she looked so pale.

She was dying and we both knew it. But I refuse to let this happen. "I can help you. You can live, Menah." I stopped, thinking about my next words, "You can be like us." Seeing her this way made my frozen heart ache as if someone was squeezing it.

The next thing she told me made a rush of fury and anger surge through me. "I can't Edward you deserve better…Bella." She started to cough and blood came out. I held her closer to me. "She will make you happy."

"You can't leave me." The words got closer to the truth. She put her cold hand on my cheek. "I…love you." Her hand fell down and her eyes closed. "Menah! MENAH!" I shouted from the top of my lungs. My body shook with my tears trapped in my eyes.

My family left me as they took care of the damage. She looked as if she was sleeping. A hand lands on my shoulder. And someone kneeled down next to me. Carlisle looked to Menah. "She's still breathing. But her heart beat is low." He stands up. "Edward we need to get her to the ER if we want to save her." I nod my head and get up with Menah in my arms. Her blood slowed down and didn't fall from the wound. "What would happen if I bite her? She would heal faster. We don't know what she is so maybe it won't affect her like it would." I told Carlisle. He looked ready to protest, but he saw Menah and nodded his head grimly.

She was stable for now. Her wound healed right up., but she hasn't woken up for the entire time. To think that might not ever wake up makes me feel empty. But I wasn't the only one. The family was quiet and down and Jasper felt everything and it made all of us worst. Charlie was angry. I swear he cried when he found out when she might be in a coma.

And Bella, she did cry, I was with her, but I made it worst when I broke up with her. It was like someone was in my head telling me to be with Menah, to love her. I don't know she did back at the studio, but I didn't care. She put others before herself and now she's in the hospital.

After two weeks of not waking up Esme volunteered to watch over Menah. Charlie had to work and he trusted Esme because he knew how Menah felt towards her. That thought made me stop in my thinking. I knew Menah, but how much? We all knew she was different, but what does she like or hate? We never really did have that discussion. Maybe when she wakes up we can speak of what's really going on.

* * *

I know it wasn't the best chapter, but I have to end it here. I won't put up the squeal for a week because I want to make sure my readers love every minute of it.

Leave reviews. Follow me. Favorite the story.

Peace out.


	15. Author's Notice

The squeal to An Eternal's Mate.

An Eternal's Separation

s/10717722/1/An-Eternal-s-Separation

The squeal will be close to New Moon, but there are different reasons for the things that go on. Menah will have to face a challenge while The Cullen's are away.

Please read the story I promise it will just get better each time you read it!


End file.
